Finally Found You
by mandapanda505
Summary: Sequel to "Two Is Better Than One". After two and a half years, Naruto Uzumaki returns to the village.. During that time, Anako Sarutobi has had a rough time coping with the loss of losing 'him'. After all these years, are the feelings the same? Or have both they moved on? Sasuke/OC. Set during Shippuden. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**-3****rd**** POV-**

The birds chirped as the village was in full swing. Children played, vendors sold stuff, and people were walking everywhere. Today is a good day in the Village Hidden in the Leafs. A cheerful boy, wearing an orange jumpsuit was back today. It's been two and a half years and Naruto Uzumaki has finally returned to the village. Anako Sarutobi looked out the window as she healed the patient. She could hear his thoughts going wild, for she had missed her best friend. The door opened and Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, came in.

"Anako, Naruto is back." She said a slight cheerful tone in her voice.

Anako smiled at Tsunade and finished with the patient. She adjusted her headband and made her way out of the hospital. Her now longer black hair swayed as she walked with Lady Tsunade. She looked down at her attire and wondered what Naruto would think of her. Sometime ago, she replaced her once purple tank top with a now low cut purple long sleeve that showed her midriff and cleavage. Her black short shorts stayed the same and her once blue sandals and headband changed to black. A medical pouch sat on her left hip and her weapons pouch still stayed on her left leg. Her headband remained in the same place and she did grow two inches. She grew in other place as well. And I'm not talking about her stomach. A hole lay in her chest still, for she still missed _him. _But, that's beside the point.

**-Anako's POV-**

My heart raced as Tsunade and I made our way through the village. I wonder if Naruto is the same.

"Anako."

I turned around and came face to face with Naruto. I got a big grin on my face and ran to him. I jumped into his arms and he held me.

"I missed you so much." I said, starting to cry.

"I missed you too, Anako." Naruto said, hugging me tightly.

He set me down and I smiled up at him.

"How do I look? Do I look more mature?" I asked him.

"You look the same!" Naruto said.

"You still don't understand a women's mind." Jiraiya said. I laughed at him. Pervert.

"Wow Naruto, you've gotten really tall." I said, looking at his height; compared to my 5'2.

"Yeah, I have." Naruto said.

I looked at him and smiled. My chest didn't feel so empty anymore. Yes, there was still a hole, but it isn't so big anymore. You've really come a long way Naruto.

"Big brother Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled. We all turned to Konohamaru as he performed Sexy No Jutsu. He turned back to normal and I glared at him. "How was that? A real drool of a jutsu huh?"

"Konohamaru, I'm sorry, but I'm not a kid anymore. I don't do stuff like that anymore. You shouldn't either." Naruto said.

I looked up at him. He's really matured. You're even more awesome than you were before.

"That is a sad jutsu, Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled. "Behold the new perverted jutsu I have been working on!"

Yeah, the new perverted jutsu. Wait a minute.

"You moron!" I yelled, punching him. He flew back and I went after him. I pulled him up and shook him. "I was wrong! You are still the immature Naruto. You've been gone for two and a half years and you start that shit!"

"Anako, calm down." Master K said, holding up his hands. "You're scaring Konohamaru."

I whipped my head to look at him cowering behind Master K.

"You," I said, pointing at him. "You're grounded for two weeks. And don't you dare argue with me."

"Jiraiya, it seems Naruto has grown like you in these past two and a half years." Tsunade said.

'That beauty and strength. It seems you've made another Tsunade, eh?' Jiraiya thought.

"Right. The nostalgic ends here though." Tsunade said. "Kakashi."

"Well, it's been a while, eh?" Master K said, closing his book and looking at us. "From now on, the two of you will come with me on team-related missions. It's different than before. We are no longer teacher, pupil. We're equal shinobis."

Master K pulled out two bells.

"Well, I am first curious as to how you two have developed. The rules are the same as when we first did this. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you'll never succeed in getting these bells."

We moved to where we first had our exercise as Team 7.

"The rules are the same as before. No matter how, try to get the bells from me. You have until sunrise." Master K said, placing a timer on the wooden stump.

"Well this place. I've missed it." Naruto said.

"Yeah." I said, looking around.

"Ah that's right. This is where you first trained, no?"

"Team 7…" I said, putting my head down.

"The three-man team…" Naruto said.

"That time, Sasuke was around too, wasn't he?"

Naruto and I sunk to the ground and we started sulking. I sat on my knees and thought of the time Sasuke left. Naruto thought of the time at the waterfall when he tried to stop Sasuke. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and stood up.

"Get up, Naruto. It's time to begin." I said.

'Anako, you should be the one hurt the most.' Naruto thought.

"Sulking and being upset won't bring _him_ back." I said.

"Anako is right. Let's begin." Master K said, closing his book.

Naruto stood and smiled at me. I nodded at him.

"You won't do it while reading your book this time, Master Kakashi." Naruto asked, tightening his headband.

"You are ready finished?" I asked him, cracking my knuckles.

"No, I thought I'd save it for later, besides." Master K said, pushing his head band up and revealing his Sharingan. "I have a feeling I should take this seriously."

We all stayed silent for a few before Naruto threw shuriken and Master K. He ducked and threw some back at Naruto. Naruto dodged them and made a Shadow Clone. The clone grabbed him and helped him up. The clone turned into a big shuriken. Nice one. Master K was suddenly behind him and had a hold of him. The real Naruto stood behind Master K with a kunai to his back.

"Well, your haste hasn't changed." Master K said. "Alright, start."

Master K disappeared and I searched around for him. I heard his mind into the ground and slammed my fist into it, literally shattering it.

'Huh?' Naruto thought, giving me a scared look.

'WH-what insane power. Lady Tsunade didn't just teach you medical ninjutsu, did she, Anako?' Master K thought. I smirked.

"Found you." I said.

'I need to quit playing around in front of Anako. She could kill me.' Naruto thought. I smiled and turned back to Master K.

'You build up the maximum amount of chakra into your fist and then release it in an instant. Without your precise chakra control, you wouldn't be able to do that. It's a real feat. Medical ninjutsu plus amazing strength… No, that isn't all though. Add mind control to it and you may become an even better ninja than the fifth, Anako.'

"Alright, this time I should be doing something."

* * *

Naruto and I sat against a tree. Both of us were breathing heavy.

"Master K is really good. He's too fast for me to keep up with. We need to figure out a weak point." I said.

"We need to think." Naruto said.

After sitting for a few minutes, Naruto's thoughts went wild.

"I got it."

After Naruto told me the plan we made our attack.

"Now Naruto!" I said.

Naruto started to tell Master K what happens to the main character of the new Make-Out Paradise. Master K closed his ears and eyes and Naruto and I got a bell.

"In your face, Master K." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

We made our way into the village as the sun fully came up. Master K started saying how strong we've gotten. Naruto's stomach started growing as did mine.

"I still need to go to Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto said.

"I'll go with you." I said, "I am kind of hungry too."

Master K had to do some paper work and left. I saw Shikamaru and Temari.

"Hey Shikamaru! Hey Temari! Look who it is." I said, waving them over.

"Hey it's Naruto." Shikamaru said.

'That runt isn't a runt anymore.' Temari thought.

"Are you still the same idiot or have you changed?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, he's still the same idiot." I said, smiling at Shikamaru.

"Anako." Naruto said, lowering his head.

I smiled as I just listened to Shikamaru and Temari talk the upcoming Chunin Exams.

"So, Naruto, what are you going to do about the Chunin Exams?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone from our class is already chunin." Shikamaru said. "Except you."

"What?" Naruto yelled. "Then you're a chunin too, Anako?"

"Idiot, I made chunin before you left, remember?" I said, smacking his shoulder.

"Oh right." Naruto said, laughing.

"And Neji Hyuga and Kankuro and Temari made jonin." Shikamaru said.

"And Gaara?" Naruto asked.

I heard a bird and looked up. Tsunade is calling me.

"This is where I bid thee farewell. Lady Tsunade is calling me." I said, waving to them. "I will see you later."

I left them and went to Lady Tsunade's office. I knocked on the door and heard her say come in.

"Hello Anako."

"Lady Tsunade, you summoned me?"

"Yes, I need you at the hospital today with Shizune." She said.

"Right away, Lady Tsunade." I said, going to the door.

"Anako, I heard you passed Kakashi's test. Tomorrow you'll start your duties as Team 7 again."

I nodded my head and left the Hokage building. I made my way to the hospital to help out Shizune.

**-Next Morning-**

I stood next to Naruto as we waited for Master K to show up. After an hour or so, he finally showed up.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, I was delayed by filling out paper for the new team." Master K said.

"Today is our first as our new team." Naruto said. "Be enthusiastic. Master Kakashi you've been like this for ages."

'Am I losing my dignity?' Master K thought. I laughed and a bird flew fast above us.

We made our way to the mission's room and stood in front of Lady Tsunade and Master Iruka.

"Eh… That mission, no thanks." Naruto said.

"Eh? What kind of response is that?" Lady Tsunade asked.

'Don't talk so selfishly…' Master K thought. 'She'll get angry with me.'

"Gah, you haven't mentally matured at all Naruto." Master Iruka said.

"Sorry, Master Iruka." I said, putting Naruto in a headlock. "I'll sort him out."

The last thing I want is Lady Tsunade to get mad.

"The Third was so much more sensible." Naruto mumbled.

I glared at him and punched him into the ground.

"Anako, you didn't have to be so mean." Master K said.

"Anako, why?" Naruto asked.

"It's bad!" I heard. "Fifth!"

A woman burst through the doors.

"What is it? You're so loud." Lady Tsunade said.

"The Sand's Kazekage has been taken by an organization called the Akatsuki." She yelled. "We just received the message."

We all had a shocked look on our face. This is bad, this is real bad.

"Right, Team Kakashi, I will tell you, your new mission." Lad y Tsunade started. "You are to immediately go to the Sand Village, find out the situation, and relay it to Konoha. After that, follow the orders of the Sand and back them up."

* * *

**_First chapter of Shippuden! :) Hope you all enjoy! Rate and review! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

The three of us stood at the gate with Lady Tsunade and Master Iruka.

"Well, off we go." Naruto said.

"Okay Lady Tsunade, we're off." I said.

Lady Tsunade nodded and Master Iruka looked down.

"Do your best." He said.

"Yeah." Naruto said, facing away from Master Iruka.

"Yo, going on a mission, eh Naruto?" Master Jiraiya asked, landing in front of us. "You too, Anako?"

"Yes." Naruto and I said in unison.

"Um, more importantly, Tsunade, something terrible has happened. The Sand's Kazekage…"

"I know. These three are on their way now." Tsunade said. Jiraiya moved over to her and started to whisper to Tsunade.

"Come here Naruto."

Jiraiya and Naruto started to talk and Lady Tsunade walked over to me.

"Make sure he's alright, okay?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. I'll make sure if it." I said, smiling at her.

"Master Kakashi, Anako, let's get moving." Naruto said, going off.

I shook my head and followed him. Master K fell in line with us and we made our way to the sand. After a while, we noticed Temari walking.

"Temari!" I called out to her.

We landed next to her and Master K explained what happened to Gaara. Temari thought of the bad omen that happened to her.

"I had a bad feeling…" She said.

"It'll take us three days to reach the sand. Let's hurry!" Master K said.

We started to go on our way and Naruto started thinking about the Akatsuki. He started to go ahead of us.

"Naruto, just because I said, does not mean we should split up. Don't get so heated, isn't that what Master Jiraiya told you?" Master K asked.

"I just can't help it." Naruto said.

"Even I know why they're after me and Gaara." Naruto said. "Anako, do you know?"

"Yes, Naruto. I've always known." I said.

"They're after what is inside of me." Naruto said. "That's what I can't stand. Just seeing us as monsters, I can't stand them looking at us whatever they feel like! He and I are the exact same. And he was fighting; he was lonelier than I was. He was targeted by the Akatsuki just like I was. Even so! Why is it always him alone that has to have such a rough time? Always him alone? That's why I won't sit around and ask "why"! I'm going to save him!"

'Naruto Uzumaki, thank you.' Temari thought.

I started to think of all the notes I have read about Itachi and Sasuke. I've looked around to see why Itachi really killed his clan, but I couldn't find anything. I looked at Naruto and smiled. No matter what, I promise protect you, Naruto.

* * *

After three gruesome days, we finally arrived at the Sand Village. We were greeted by a woman and she explained that Gaara was gone and that they got Kankuro too. He's been poisoned and he's only got half a day.

"Temari!" I said, "I'll examine him."

We got to the hospital and went to Kankuro's room. I threw my bag to the side and ran to the table. This old lady suddenly tried to attack Master K. I looked back and noticed Naruto stopping her. I ignored them and went to Kankuro. I placed my hand on his forehead and noticed he was running a fever. I placed my head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. I gasped and put my head back up.

"Enough!" I shouted. "Kankuro is more important right now. I need a bowl of warm water."

The other medics moved into action and I place my hair up into a high ponytail. Once I got the bowl, I made my hands green and got to work. After a good five minutes, I extracted a good amount of the poison. I placed it in the water and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Well, I've directly moved the poison and his life is not in danger anymore. But, I still need to make an antidote for the remaining poison I couldn't get. So we can't relax yet. Please write down what I say, for I am only saying it once."

'Anako… You're awesome.' I heard Naruto think and I smiled.

"You are a lot like that slug woman, which such a girl would come." The old woman, Chiyo said.

"Lady Tsunade is my master and she sent me here." I said.

"Sister…" The old man said, "Time really is flowing by."

"Right! We aren't slow though! Let's get right after the Akatsuki." Naruto said.

I left the room and they took me to a greenhouse. I got all the herbs I needed to make three antidotes.

"I apologize for not having enough herbs. It's quite difficult for us to grow a lot with the climate and all."

"Oh no, there is plenty here." I said, smiling.

I made my way back to the hospital and noticed Kankuro was up. I noticed tea was made and I placed the antidote in the tea. I poured some and went over to Kankuro.

"Hey, it's hot stuff." Kankuro said, giving me a pained smile. I smiled and started to give him the drink.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said a slight blush on my face. "Drink it all. You'll be fine now. Until the paralysis ends please do not move. Rest as much as possible and you should be good."

"Right! Let's hurry!" Naruto said.

He handed me my bag and Kankuro began to think about Gaara and Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kankuro stopped him. "Please save my brother."

"Leave it all to me!" Naruto said. "Because I will be Hokage someday too. So I'll secure an advanced favor from the Kazekage."

We left the hospital and went back to the front gate.

"If you wait a little, we can have a skilled ninja go with you."

"Really…" Master K said.

"I'm going with you too." Temari said.

"Temari, you stay and keep the defense here." Chiyo said, from the top of the building. "From the shinobi of the sand, I am more than enough."

"But Lady Chiyo." Temari said.

"That would be too much for you."

"Don't treat me like an old woman."

She jumped from the building and landed in front of us. This old woman's got skills.

"I've wanted to give my cute grandson some much needed love." She said.

We started to make our way and I started thinking about Itachi again. I started to remember what he told me.

_"I see the love you two share for each other. When Sasuke goes into the darkness, I know you'll be able to pull him out of it. Don't let him get too far ahead of himself, Anako. It'll only hurt him more than he already is."_

I sighed and put my head down a little.

"Anako, stop!" Master K yelled at me. I snapped out of my thoughts and stopped dead in my tracks. We came face to face with Itachi himself.

"Itachi, this is the boy who killed his entire clan?" Chiyo asked.

"It has been a while. Kakashi, Naruto, and Anako."

I couldn't look at him. I failed him and I failed Sasuke.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled. "Not just me, but Gaara as well. I'll beat you all myself!"

Itachi began to move his arm.

"Everyone, don't look in his eyes. It's dangerous!" Master K yelled at us.

A light went off in my head. I tried to control him and nothing worked. If my power didn't work on him, then the Sharingan shouldn't work on me. I heard talking and I tuned them out. Master K suddenly went to attack Itachi and they began to fight. I looked towards Naruto and realized he got caught in Itachi's genjutsu. I ran to him and grabbed his face.

"Naruto. Naruto. It's okay! Snap out of it! It's an illusion." I said. It didn't work. I turned and glared at Itachi. I got it.

"Please forgive me, Naruto." I brought my left hand up and smacked Naruto. Chiyo gave me a surprised look and Naruto came too.

"Anako." Naruto said, looking at me.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Master K asked.

"It was all genjutsu. You're okay now." I said.

"It seems he doesn't just use eye jutsu." Chiyo said.

"Right. It's time for the final battle. Put your all into it, Naruto." Master K said.

Naruto was still dazed, so I gave him another slap.

"Snap out of it!" I said.

"Naruto, I'll show you how to do it." Master K said.

Itachi made the hand signs and a big fire ball suddenly came our way. We all moved out of the way. I jumped up into a tree and then jumped down. Master K and Itachi continued to fight. Master K got Itachi and then Naruto made a Rasengan and hit Itachi dead on. Itachi grinned and I mentally slapped myself. That's not Itachi.

"Do you know him?" Master K asked.

"Yes." Chiyo said. "He's a jonin from our village."

I continued to listen to them and I furrowed my eyebrows together. Chiyo started to talk about extracting the bijuu. I looked at Naruto and I felt a tug at my heart. If the nine tails is extracted from Naruto, then he'll die. I put my head down.

"Don't worry Anako. I'll save Gaara." Naruto said.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah. I know you will." I said.

'You worry for him, don't you?' Master K thought.

'How can I not? He's like a brother to me.' I thought back. 'But I'll never tell him that he worries me.'

"Come on." Naruto said. "We're wasting time."

W continued and soon nightfall came. Master K said we needed to stop and take a break. Naruto laid down and I sat crisscrossed. Naruto soon fell asleep and I noticed Chiyo watching him.

"Anako, you can rest as well." Master K said.

"I'm okay for now. I'm used to not sleeping anyways." I said.

Master K nodded and I just looked at the fire. I brought my knees up and placed my forehead on my knees. I started to doze off. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Anako, wake up." Master K said, pulling me out of my sleep.

I lifted my head up and rubbed my eyes. I could faintly see the sun coming up and I stretched my arms. I stood up and stretched my legs. I looked at Naruto and smiled. He's ready to go. After placing my bag on my shoulders, we were on our way again. Master K and Chiyo started talking about Naruto and being young. I heard thoughts coming into my mind and I knew we were close.

"Master K, we're close!" I shouted back to him.

I fell into line with Naruto and soon we met up with Team Gai.

"You're late, Kakashi." Gai said.

"Well, we ran into a little trouble." Master K said.

"Naruto, Anako!" Lee shouted at us.

"Yo!" Naruto said.

"Kakashi…. I hope you're not talking about me." Chiyo said.

"Naruto." Neji said, giving him a funny look.

"You guys beat us, didn't you…?" I asked, chuckling.

"Who's the old lady?" Tenten asked.

"She's an advisor from the Sand." I said.

"Right! Let's go for it Kakashi." Gai said.

"Alright."

Pakkun left and Master K and Gai started talking about how to get the barrier off. Neji used his Byaukgan to find the other seals. Gai gave his team, Master K, and I a microphone so we could keep in contact. Team Gai went to the other barriers. Once they got the barrier seal off, Master K took off the final barrier.

"Your turn, Anako."

"Right."

I punched the rock and once it was rubble, we went into the cave. We noticed two Akatsuki and Gaara with a giant bird looking thing. No thoughts came from Gaara and I put my head down. We're too late; he's already gone. The blonde Akatsuki, Deidara, started talking and Naruto kept yelling at him. The scorpion looking Akatsuki, Sasori, kept talking to the blonde guy. I deviled around into their minds and found out that Deidara dealt with clay and explosives and Sasori dealt with puppets and poison. Naruto summoned a shuriken from a scroll and threw it at them. Sasori deflected it with the tail. He didn't even have to look at it. The two started to argue when the bird thing ate Gaara and Deidara jumped on the bird and left the cave. Naruto ran after him.

"Naruto and I will handle him. Anako and Chiyo stay here and handle him. But until Team Gai gets back, try not to overdo it." Master K said.

"I can't count on that, Master K." I said, popping my neck.

Master K nodded and left. I looked back at Sasori and he glared at me. I held my gaze at him. I read his mind and realized he's killed a lot. Our battle experience don't even come close to comparing.

"Anako, don't be afraid. I'm here." Chiyo said.

Chiyo threw kunai at him and he deflected them with the tail. He tore his cloak off and revealed himself.

"If you plan to oppose me, then I've got no chose…" Sasori said. "Why don't you and that girl join my collection, Chiyo? First, I'll drag out your entails, and then when I've ripped off all the skin, I'll clean the blood."

This guy is serious. I can't falter now.

"Anako, that's not his real body. It's a puppet." Chiyo told me.

Sasori continued to tell us what he's going to do to us. A small shiver went down my spine when he said that we'd be his 300th body. His tail began to move and I realized he was inside the puppet.

"He's inside, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Chiyo told me.

"What should we do then?" I asked.

"Firstly we need to get Sasori out of Hiruko if we want to do anything. The most terrifying thing about the puppets are the unpredictable "traps". They can launch attacks from anywhere." Chiyo said.

"But, you know how to handle the puppets well. Surely we have an advantage?"

"Mmm hmm. That's why I was thinking I could handle this myself, but it doesn't seem like that anymore."

"He's modified Hiruko, hasn't he?"

"Right. It seems he's made it much stronger than before."

"To defeat him, we need to get him out of Hiruko."

"Precisely. But I do not have the strength to do so, but you do Anako. That superhuman strength that you've gotten directly from Tsunade is the only way we can get him out. Listen closely Anako. You have to get close enough to smash the puppet, but avoid all the traps while doing so."

"They're poisonous." I stated.

"Right, a slight scratch can be fatal." Chiyo said. "You have to know the ins and outs of the traps set by the puppet craftsmen and have the ability to react and avoid in an instant."

I looked at her and nodded. I didn't have the experience, but I do have an advantage. I can read all his moves.

"Anako, I do realize that you do not have that experience yet. His battle experience compares to mine. Plus, the first move has been made." Chiyo said, taking her hat off and letting her hair down. "Together, you and I will defeat him."

I smiled and nodded at her. "Alright then; let's do this."

"So you're finally ready? I'm sure you know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Relax… We'll kill you quickly." Chiyo said.

We ran at Sasori and he spit poisonous needles at us. I dodged them and looked at Chiyo. He sent this thing at us and it spit needles at us. We both jumped as I noticed the needles coming up from the ground. I got to the ground and ran at Sasori. I dodged his tail and kept running at him.

"Now Anako!"

I slammed my fist into the puppet and a black figure flew to the back.

"That's my grandmother. No wonder the girl was able to dodge all my attacks. You controlled the girl with chakra strings. You even put a string on Hiruko's tail. I only noticed when the tails movements were stopped. It was when you threw the kunai at me." Sasori said.

"Indeed, even though I was suppressing the chakra as much as possible so it was invisible. You were able to work it out."

"Well of course. You were the one who taught me how to play with puppets."

"We're done playing for the day." Chiyo said.

Sasori pulled off the cloak that was covering him.

"Well, do you really think it'll be that easy, Grandma Chiyo?"

I looked at Chiyo and she was thinking about how young he still looked. I learned he's actually pretty old.

"I'll show you what I brought along." Sasori said, pulling out a scroll. "Killing him for my collection gave me a hard time indeed… That's why I like him the best."

The scroll began to sizzle and a puppet poofed out. I heard Chiyo gasp.

"It can't be." She said.

"What do you mean? Who is that?" I asked.

"That is Sandaime Kazekage." She said.

"Well then. Let's begin."

* * *

**_Finally chapter 2! :) I start school on Monday, so updates might not come as much as you'd like. But a plus to that is I have Tuesdays and Thursdays off! Meaning updates! (After homework, of course) Please enjoy the chapter! :)_**

**_Also, some clarification. It may seem like I am leaving out a lot of stuff and rushing, but I am not. I follow the manga. I'd love to go off the anime, but it would be too hard to pause and rewind over and over again, when the manga is so much easier to follow. Some things I may use the anime and others I won't. I just wanted to clear that up! And I am not putting fillers. They take too much time!_  
**

**_Thank you for the reviews:  
_**

**_LoneWolfPack  
StarTrail  
_**

**_And thank you for the favorites and follows! I love you all very much! :)  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over at Chiyo and noticed the hard look on her face. The Sandaime Kazekage disappeared ten years ago. Chiyo started talking about how Sasori betrayed the village and went after the Kazekage three times. Then he said something that caught my interest.

"Indeed, I was originally partnered with Orochimaru in the Akatsuki. We did many things together."

I clenched my fist and glared at him.

"You know about Orochimaru…" I said, through clenched teeth.

"Well, let's get this going."

Sasori made the puppet come towards me and Chiyo pulled the strings to me and I was pulled back. These claws came out me and I braced myself. Chiyo used Hiruko's tail to stop it. The Kazekage suddenly had a lot of arms coming out of it towards me. I trusted Chiyo to take care of me. I lay in between some of the arms in a twisted up position.

'While grandma is controlling her, this'll never end.' Sasori thought. "So then."

Chiyo made me get out the arms and this poisonous gas came out of one of the arms.

"Anako! Don't take a single breath!" Chiyo yelled.

I held my breath and got caught by two kunai ropes. I felt Chiyo trying to pull me and it didn't work. I could hear them talking and I needed to get out of this. Naruto popped into my head and then Sasuke did. I pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb on it. I heard Chiyo yell for me to wait for her, but I lit the bomb and was thrown out of the poison. Chiyo caught me and patted my back while I coughed a few.

'This girl used a bomb to get out the poison trap. That's crazy.' Chiyo thought.

"I've had a lot worse done to me." I said. I heard Sasori chuckle. I turned to glare at him.

"I'll get you! No matter what you do to me, I'll beat you half to death and force you to talk about Orochimaru!" I yelled at him. "I swear on my life."

Sasori moved his hand and kunai flew our way. Chiyo pulled out two scrolls and two puppets were suddenly in front of us; protecting us from the kunai.

"Ah… Them…" Sasori said.

"Yes, the first puppets you constructed; your mother and father." Chiyo said.

"What do you plan to do with those? I know them inside and out. They're puppets I created; it's pointless."

I looked at Chiyo and she started to think of the time Sasori was playing with them. Chiyo and Sasori began to battle with the puppets. This is amazing. Then black sand began to come out of the Kazekage's mouth.

"So that puppet uses his jutsus as well." Chiyo said.

"It's been a while, eh? Since this is the jutsu that made people see Sandaime Kazekage the strongest of them all. So now, I'm really going to kill you."

"What is that?" I asked.

"The most feared weapon in sand. The Iron Sand." Chiyo said.

Chiyo began to explain about the Iron Sand and about Sasori and how he is the only one who can make "Human Puppets". He can also use the jutsus the previous body used. Whoa. This is getting intense.

"Anako, you must leave. I will handle it alone from here." Chiyo said.

"What?" I asked.

"This is far beyond what I had thought. Now that that's come out, there is nothing you can do."

"Too late."

Sasori moved the puppet and a bunch of black sand came towards us. The mother puppet grabbed me and moved me away from them. Sasori started to talk about how the sand is undefeatable. He sent more sand at us and this time Chiyo was in front of me. Her arm was ridged like a puppet. The situation began to turn ugly and Chiyo told me that I needed to go away. I looked at the black box of sand forming. I clenched my fist and looked up at Sasori. This is no time to be weak.

"Chiyo, please use me." I said, going in front of her.

"I am only one-armed now. I cannot support you as much as I did before." Chiyo said.

"That's okay." I said. "I may not have all these weapons, but I do know how to use jutsus. And I've got another thing. I have my master's contempt for losing."

'Princess Tsunade?' Chiyo thought. "Alright then. Kazekage's ability is magnetic force. So iron and steel won't do anything."

"Perfect. Lady Tsunade and I only did unarmed combat." I said.

Chiyo and I began to fight off Sasori. I used my strength and soon enough the whole cave was in rubble. I did use my mind reading to figure out what he kept planning. I stopped and was breathing heavy.

"You call yourself a girl with that unnatural strength?" Sasori asked.

'This is some girl. In this short amount of time she's already figured out his attack of plan. So even without my assistance, she can do this. A girl like this… Tsunade, you've got yourself a good apprentice.' Chiyo thought.

I thought of the time Tsunade and I were training. Never get hit by an opponent's attack. If you get hit then no one can treat the team. I watched Sasori.

'She's constantly watching me. At this rate, it'll take time. I have to use some chakra but I'll finish it with "that".' Sasori thought.

The sand began to go everywhere and I knew I couldn't dodge them. I made the hands signs for Needle Jizō. I crouched down and my hair wrapped around my whole body. A loud crash came and I stayed still. Nothing got me.

"Anako!" Chiyo yelled. "Are you alright, Anako?"

I unwrap my hair from me and slowly stood up.

"I'm okay, Chiyo!" I shouted at her.

"Not for long." Sasori said.

The puppet came at me and a sword came out. I dodged it and smashed the puppet to pieces. I made my way to Chiyo and moved the rock that was pinning her.

"That jutsu? Chiyo asked.

"Master Jiraiya taught it to me years ago." I said, grabbing her arm and healing her.

I went into my pouch and pulled out two antidotes.

"Here, take one." I said, handing her one.

"When did you?"

"While making the one for Kankuro, I was able to make three. I knew we were dealing with poison, so I brought them along. Just in case we'd need them. But they only work for three minutes." I said. "What do we do now?"

"Let's finish this." Chiyo said.

"Right." I said.

"My left hand is okay now." Chiyo said.

I nodded and wiped the sweat from my forehead. My breathing was heavy and I was reaching my limit. But I can't give up now. I stood up.

"Chiyo, are you okay to move now?"

"Yes."

I nodded at her and clapped my hands together and made the tiger sign. I healed a few cuts on my arm.

"That brat is a medical ninja too." Sasori said. 'That jutsu she used was able to stop my attack. And only using her hair too. Hmm. I'll acknowledge that you're a brat to be reckoned with. That you took out Kazekage… At this point using another "Human Puppet" would be pointless.'

"Since the trouble I had getting into the Akatsuki, I wonder when it was…" Sasori said, taking his cloak off.

"What?" I asked.

"Since he separated from me, he has not aged. He is just like long ago." Chiyo said. "This is why."

"It's been a long time since I used myself." Sasori said.

His body is puppet. He put his hands towards us and blew fire at us. Chiyo and I moved behind a rock and stayed there. The fire stopped and a chain came towards my way. I barely dodged it. It got stuck in a rock behind me. I needed to make sure I avoid his attack. He went towards Chiyo and I grabbed the chain and began to pull him towards me. I yanked him and punched him. His body shattered and flew behind me. Before I could say anything, his body began to reassemble. Chiyo pulled out a scroll and ten puppets came out. Sasori began to talk and then suddenly a hundred puppets came from him. This is just insane.

"How'll I say this… How long it took me to take down a little girl and an old hag… That I even had to use my last trick…" Sasori said. "Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. I will show you this power."

I made my way back to Chiyo and stood next to her.

"Anako, do not do anything." She said. I turned and smiled at her.

"You already know? My character." I said.

"Indeed, you got your personality from Tsunade as well. This is the final battle. Are you ready for this?" Chiyo asked.

"I've got a long time to live. I'm not going to let him kill me." I said.

Chiyo and I started battling these hundred puppets. I made the hand signs for Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning. I blew the ash at some puppets and then lit the flint. They lit on fire and I continued to fight. Chiyo got hit and told me to go after Sasori and she gave me this ball to throw at him and seal him. It caught him and pinned him to the wall. The other puppets fell and it was over. Chiyo explained he couldn't do anything. She fell to the ground and I ran to her.

"Chiyo take the antidote!"

Sasori suddenly popped up and went towards Chiyo. I took out my antidote and stabbed it into my arm. I ran towards them and blocked Chiyo from getting stabbed. Instead, I got stabbed.

"Anako." Chiyo said. She gasped.

"Chiyo! Take the antidote." I choked out. "I took mine."

"Worrying about others even with an injury like this? What a girl." Sasori said.

He dug the sword deeper and I cried out. I started to stop the bleeding; surprising Sasori.

'Even when it's in her, she's stopping the blood. She's skillful one.'

He went to move the blade out and I grabbed it with my right hand.

"Wait. It ends here." I said.

I moved my left hand out and began to make the Rasengan. I heard a clicking noise and his arm broke free. Before I could do anything Sasori was stabbed in the heart by the parent puppets.

"In the end, you were careless, Sasori. Now you cannot move. I am certain. The weak point in your body has been hit."

I gasped as I felt my heartbeat begin to quicken. I fell to the ground. I had to get the sword out, but I also knew Sasori hit a vital spot. I have to treat myself soon, or I'm going to die. I felt a hand on my back and I looked up at Chiyo. Her hand began to glow green and she pulled the sword out me. I fell to the ground completely and coughed up some blood. Chiyo began to heal me.

"It's pointless. I've hit a vital spot. She'll die from blood loss. I knew you were a medical ninja too, so I hit a spot where it can't be healed so easily." Sasori said.

"I've already stopped the emergency treatment. What I'm doing now is not medical ninjutsu." Chiyo said. Her hands were glowing blue instead of green. She's giving me her own life energy. "This was originally for you. I spent years working on this jutsu for you. With this jutsu, I can give life to a puppet. In exchanged for using the users life. But it is a dream that cannot be fulfilled."

"Pathetic." Sasori said. "When did you start getting so senile, grandma?"

Chiyo finished and I shakily sat up.

"Anako, are you alright?"

"I am fine, thank you for saving my life." I said, smiling at her. "Please, use your antidote now."

"Hm, that's odd. From that ninjutsu, doesn't use the jutsu user die from giving up their life to a dead person?" Sasori asked.

"Anako received a fatal wound, but she didn't die. It was also something I've been working on."

"Well, that's a pity." Sasori said. I stood up and punched him.

"Give it up. This body feels no pain. All you're going to do is hurt your hand if you keep hitting me."

"Women like to do useless things… Don't they grandma."

"Shut up!" I yelled, punching him again.

"Even connected by blood ties, I won't feel anything if grandma dies. My heart is just like this body here. Out of all the hundreds I've killed, she's just another one of them. It's that simple."

"You are scum. You think of the human life as a waste. Then why are you even living still. What do you think blood ties are?"

"Are these words of a shinobi?" Sasori asked.

"I'm not wasting my words on trash like you." I spat at him.

Sasori kept talking about his puppets and stuff.

"A reward for defeating me." Sasori said. What does he mean?

"You wanted to know about Orochimaru, didn't you? Go to the Tenchi Bridge in the Grass Village. Ten days from now at noon."

Sasori fell to the ground with a final breathe and was finally gone. I plopped down on the ground with a sigh. It's finally over.

"You did it, Chiyo." I said.

"No, the one who really deserved to be defeated was me."

"What?"

"Sasori saw my last attack. But somehow, he couldn't avoid it. It gave him a small opening."

I looked back at him and lowered my eyes.

"Then that means…"

I sighed and Chiyo started to cough. I went to her side.

"Chiyo, please. Take the antidote now." I said.

She pulled it out of her pocket and used it in her arms.

"There is still something I have to do." She said.

I nodded my head and helped her up. We made our way to catch up to Master K and Naruto. Once we were there, I landed next to Master K.

"We're here." I said.

"You found this place well."

"I watched which way you went." I said.

"You are still having trouble here, it seems." Chiyo said.

"Anako, the two of you did it." Naruto said, smiling at me.

"More importantly; what of Gaara?" Chiyo asked.

We looked and noticed Gaara on a tree branch with two Naruto shadow clones. I heard thoughts next to us and I stood up. Team Gai found the other Akatsuki member. Team Gai chased after him and he landed in front of us.

"Everyone hurry! Get away from here." Neji yelled.

No explosion came though. Master K used his Mangekyō Sharingan to make the explosion go away. Amazing. It's like he teleported it to another place. Master K fell to the ground.

"Master Kakashi, are you alright?" Naruto asked, catching him.

"More importantly, is everyone safe?"

The Naruto clones jumped down with Gaara and Naruto looked to me.

"Anako."

We went to an open field and they laid Gaara down in front of me. I placed my hand on his chest and put my head down. I knew there was nothing I could do.

"Anako…" Naruto asked.

I looked at him and shook my head. Naruto put his head down. I stayed where I was as Naruto began to cry.

"Why was Gaara… Always Gaara… Too die like this… He didn't just become Kazekage."

"Relax, Naruto Uzumaki." Chiyo said.

"Shut up!" Naruto turned around and yelled. "If the shinobi of the sand hadn't put a monster in Gaara, then nothing like this would've happened. Did any of you even try to ask Gaara how he felt? What is this "jinchūriki"? You just arrogantly made up this word to call them!"

Naruto continued to cry.

"Naruto…" I said.

"I couldn't save Sasuke and now I couldn't save Gaara. For those three years I tried desperately but nothing's changed, hasn't it."

Chiyo went to Gaara and her hands began to glow blue.

"Chiyo, this jutsu." I said. She turned to me and smiled. This is what she was talking about. She's going to bring Gaara back.

"What're trying to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto just let her." I said, putting my head down.

'Anako…' Naruto thought.

"That's…" Gai said.

"Yes…" Master K said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto just stop. She's bringing Gaara back." I said.

"Bring him back? Can you do that, Anako?"

"This is only Chiyo's jutsu."

"Damn." Chiyo said. "Not enough chakra."

"Please, use my chakra." Naruto said. "Old lady, can you do that?"

Chiyo thought of what Master K said and how Naruto knows Gaara's pain.

"Put your hands on top of mine."

Naruto did as was told and I softened the look on my face. Chiyo kept thinking of Naruto and his dream to become Hokage.

"I am glad someone like you appeared in this world of shinobi that we old people created. In the past everything I did was a mistake. But at the very end, it seems I am able to do the right thing. Sand and Kohona; their futures are differing from our past. What Kakashi said, your mysterious power that may change the future. Become a Hokage unlike any before. And Anako. Do not risk your life for an old hag next time. Save that which is most important to you." I glanced at Naruto. "You are a lot like me. There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men. You are a lot like your mother in that sense." I gave her a puzzled look. "I knew you were Biwako's daughter the first time I laid eyes on you. You look just like her, you know that?"

I wiped the tears that were flowing down my face. "I've gotten that a lot."

"You may become a kunoichi surpassing not only your master, but your mother as well. Naruto, a request from an old hag. You are the only one who can know Gaara's pain. Gaara also knows your pain. Help Gaara out." Chiyo took one final breath and fell back. I caught her just in time as Gaara woke up and a bunch of Sand shinobi showed up. People started to cheer and be happy that Gaara was okay now. Naruto thought Chiyo would come back, but he and Kankuro talked about that jutsu.

""I'm just playing dead" I keep just expecting her to laugh and say that. Hmm." Chiyo's brother said. "She's got such a peaceful expression now."

I put my head down and hugged her.

"Yes…" I said.

Gaara and Naruto came over to me.

"Everyone. Let's say a prayer for Lady Chiyo." Gaara said.

* * *

After recovering for three days, we were finally getting ready to leave the village. Naruto and I stood at Chiyo's grave while everyone stood behind us.

"Anako, Naruto. We're leaving now." Master K said.

"Right. Let's go Anako." Naruto said, walking away.

I placed my hand on the grave and slide it off. Thank you so much, Chiyo. We went to the front gate and the Sand siblings stood in front of us.

"See ya!" Kankuro said.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "I guess this is where you normally shake hands and part ways, but I am really bad at that stuff. So…"

Gaara stuck his hand out and I smiled. Gaara used his sand to make Naruto shake his hand. We started to make our way back to the village. Tenten and I were making small talk when I noticed the Master K and Gai were falling way behind.

"Hurry up. You're slowing us down!" Tenten said.

I couldn't hear what Master K was saying but suddenly he was on Gai back; giving Master K a piggyback ride. Grown men, playing piggyback, that's a little extreme.

'That's kind of creepy.' Naruto thought.

'Oh, no way.' Tenten thought.

'…' Neji thought.

'Aha! It's training!' Lee screamed into his mind.

"This way will be a lot faster!" Gai yelled, running with Master K. "Ahahahaha. Think any of you can keep up with me?"

When they're moving it looks even nastier.

"Neji?" Lee asked, getting in the piggyback position.

"Absolutely not." Neji said.

I started to laugh as we made our back to the village.

* * *

**_Here is chapter 3! :) Hope you all enjoy! _**

**_Thank you for the new follows and the new favorites! :) Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

I opened the door to my home and got tackled to the floor with a big bear hug.

"Auntie Anako!" Konohamaru yelled. "I missed you!"

I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I missed you too."

Konohamaru let me up and I stood up after him. I looked in the kitchen and noticed Asuma and Kurenai sitting at the table.

"Oh hey!" I said, waving at the two.

"How'd you mission go?" Asuma asked. I walked over to the table and sat down.

"It was good. Really exhausting though." I said, putting my head down on the table.

"Was it successful?" Kurenai asked, sipping her tea.

"Yes it was."

"Auntie! Tell us all about it." Konohamaru said. I stood up from the table.

"Konohamaru, there will be times when you go on missions and there'll be information that you do not disclose with others. This mission is one of those." I said. "I'm going to go to my room. Please leave me alone."

I left the kitchen and went to my room.

* * *

I leaned against the building after telling Lady Tsunade about the spy.

"Can we trust it?" Tsunade asked. "It could just be a trap that Akatsuki has planned; they could be waiting for you."

"If it's a trap, we'll fight." I said.

"You say you'll fight, but Kakashi is going to be out for a week. And there is only six days. I guess I'll have to form a new team."

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune said.

"What?"

"In that case, let's just send a different team. Even if we send Anako like you said, you must leave Naruto out."

I shot Shizune a glare. How can she say that?

"Shizune, Anako is, like you. One of the few shinobis I can trust in. I am definitely sending Anako's team, Team Kakashi, on this mission."

"Then wouldn't it be the same if my team went?"

"No it wouldn't be the same." I said. Tsunade and Shizune looked at me. "Naruto and I both are trying to get our old teammate back. We believe more than anyone that _he_ can be rescued."

"Those strong feelings will bring success to this mission. You and Anako are different." Tsunade said, backing me up.

"Understood." Shizune said.

"Well, now that you've heard it all, what do you say Naruto?" Tsunade said, looking up.

"I'll go looking for another member right away!"

Naruto went off; I laughed and shook my head.

"Always rushing; I hadn't even finishing talking. I will fill in the gap left by Kakashi and Sasuke." I felt my heart tighten at his name. "Tell that to Naruto too."

"I will." I looked at Shizune.

"Don't worry Shizune; I made a promise to myself." I said to her. "I won't let anyone harm Naruto."

"Tsunade… I'd like to speak with you. Come." Koharu said.

"Anako, do not stray far." Tsunade said.

I nodded to her and went to her office. I tidied up a bit for her and about 10 minutes later, she returned.

"Lady Tsunade." I said.

"Those elders are a pain. They really are." She said, sighing and sitting down. The talk she had with the elders played in her head.

"Lady Tsunade, I intend to keep that self-promise I made." I said. "I'll give my life before I let Naruto get taken."

"I know you will. It's time to go meet your team." She said. I nodded and made my way to the door.

"Thank you."

I left her office and went to meet Naruto.

"Hey Anako!" Naruto yelled, waving at me like a madman. I smiled. Total déjà vu right there.

"Hi Naruto. We meet our new team today."

"I know. I wonder who it'll be."

We made small talk until two guys showed up.

"Hiya." The boy with short black hair, Sai, said.

"You!" Naruto yelled and pointed at him. I learned he had a scuffle with this kid.

"Um, from now on, Team Kakashi… I'll be taking his place for now." The new leader, Yamato, said. "I am Captain Yamato."

"I'm sorry about before. I just wanted to see my new teammate's ability. I just didn't realize I'd have to look after the little prick with no balls."

"What did you say!?" Naruto yelled.

I grabbed him before he could go after Sai.

"Hey! Just relax Naruto. We don't need to be fighting right away." I said. I looked to Sai. "That was rude."

Sai gave a fake laugh. "Is that so?"

"You won't make friends saying that type of stuff."

"I like everyone, even you fatass."

I deadpanned and let Naruto go. Did he seriously call me fatass? Yamato grabbed me before I could get to Sai.

"Fatass? I am not a fatass! You asshole!" I yelled at him, struggling to get to Sai.

"Hey! Anako, calm down! Remember what you told Naruto."

I calmed down and Yamato let me go. I walk over to Naruto.

"You're not fat, Anako." Naruto said.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Anyways, the four of us will be going on a mission soon. Since there is no time to throw you in a cage and get used to each other; let's introduce yourselves."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Anako Sarutobi."

"I'm Sai."

"Well, now that we know each other, that's the end of it." Yamato said. "Now I'll explain our mission."

"From here, the four of us will proceed to the Tenchi Bridge. There we will intercept the spy that the Akatsuki has in Orochimaru's hideout and bring them back. This is a chance for us to find out about Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha. We will assemble at the front gate in an hour. After sorting out equipment, we will depart."

Yamato and Sai left and Naruto and I made our way.

"I just don't like that asshole, Sai." Naruto said. "Why is he taking Sa-?"

"Please. Don't say his name." I said, cutting him off. "I've heard it enough today."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Anako." Naruto said, giving me a sad look. "Anako, can I ask you something? And be completely honest with me." I nodded for him to continue.

"When I left, I heard you weren't the same… Is that true?"

"What do you mean? Of course I was the same." I said, giving him a fake smile. "Why wouldn't I be the same?"

"Well, Sa- I mean _he_ left and then I did. You were by yourself."

"I was fine. I have other friends, you know."

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you soon." Naruto ran off and I went home myself.

I didn't want to tell Naruto the truth. It might upset him and that was the last thing I wanted to do. After packing and saying bye to Asuma and Konohamaru, I made my way to Tsunade's office. I knocked and she said to come in.

"Hello Anako. How'd the meeting with the new teammate go?"

"It went umm, bad."

"Really? Explain?"

"Well first of all, Sai and Naruto hate each other already. Sai called me a fatass." I said.

"That bad already…"

"Yes…"

"Well, the only thing you can do is keep Naruto calm and under control."

"I'll do what I can. One more insult and it'll be the other way around."

A knock came and Tsunade said enter. The door opened and Danzo stood there.

"Danzo, what is it?"

"You have assigned an elite ANBU to be the leader of Sai's team?"

"It's Team Kakashi. Not Sai's team." I said to him.

"Oh what a pleasure it is to have both princesses in my presence at once. _Anako, _I hope you are doing well since your father's death." The way he said my name made me want to punch him square in the face.

"I've been fine." I said.

"Anyways, Tsunade?"

"I choose the person who stood the most since Sandaime was in office." Tsunade said.

"Excellent, but I hope he hasn't taken Sandaime's teachings to heart… That old man always was afraid of getting into disputes and making decisions." I refrained myself from saying something nasty to him. "Anyways, I am satisfied. Now I can go and eat. Goodbye."

Danzo opened the door and left. I unclenched my fists and looked back at Tsunade.

"I do not like him." I said.

"As the student of the moderately thinking Sandaime and granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage, he hates me." Tsunade said and I laughed at that.

"As daughter of Sandaime and his rival, he hates me too." I said. "We're in the same boat."

"Yeah we are. It's time, Anako." Tsunade said.

"Well, I'm off." I said.

I left Tsunade's office and made my way to the front gate. The guys were there and I stood in between Naruto and Sai. Yamato stood in front of us.

"Right then. Team Kakashi, departs."

* * *

About three hours into the mission, we all stayed silent. It was honestly an awkward silence. Naruto just kept glaring at Sai.

"What is it?" Sai asked. Naruto just glared again. "Please stop looking at me like that. Don't make me hit you."

"Every damn thing you say just pisses me off more!" Naruto yelled, shaking his fist at Sai.

"I don't have any malice towards you."

"Liar!"

"I'm just trying to put on that attitude for you." Sai was refereeing to how _he _acted.

"Aha! You do have malice. Why the hell are you here? All you do is piss people off!"

"Hey hey, don't say something like that right in front of your captain, Naruto." Yamato said. "Teamwork is the most important thing in a group. I though Kakashi taught that to you. Someone like you in a team with the great Kakashi; what is with you?"

"It's because he's not a member of Team Kakashi!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Sai. "The other member is Sasuke." Another tug.

"This guy is just taking his place, someone to fill the gap. I'll never consider someone like him as a team member."

"Well, I am glad you think of me that way." Sai said, fake smiling. "I wouldn't want to be likened to the weak shit-for-brains Orochimaru's clone who only cares about power and ran off-"

I cut Sai off by punching him in the face, sending him flying far away from us.

"Anako!" Yamato yelled at me.

"Please forgive Naruto for the things he's said. Me on the other hand, you don't have to forgive."

"And here I thought you were the nice one." Sai said, rubbing his face.

"I'm not nice to heartless bastards like you. And don't ever expect me to be. Next time you say something bad about _him, _I'll fucking kill you." I said, saying the last part with a fake smile of my own.

"Gotcha. Those smiles you've been giving me are fake. I'll remember that." Sai said, standing up.

A big wood cage appeared behind Yamato. No way! That's the First Hokage's secret jutsu and only his. Wood Release.

"If you guys don't stop arguing, I'll toss you in a cage. I said we don't have time to waste, but we've got five days until we have to be at the Tenchi Bridge. As the mediator here, here is my proposition. You can spend a day or so in here and work out your differences, or we can to a hotel that has hot springs. What'll it be?" Yamato made this scary face that made Naruto freak out. "You guys really don't know me well either. I like being nice and friendly, but I have no problem controlling you with fear."

* * *

I sat in the springs with the other girls. I mindlessly looked down. Naruto yelling broke me out of my trance.

"Why are you always taking about penises?!"

The other girls began to laugh. Ugh, really Naruto. He can be embarrassing sometimes. I got out of the springs and went to put my clothes on. Once I was out, I noticed Captain Yamato coming out as well.

"Anako, what was punching Sai all about today?" He asked.

"I have my reasons." I said.

"Care to share those reasons?"

"No. Goodnight."

I left him and went to my room. After changing into my night clothes I laid down. I closed my eyes and realized I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. I heard the guy's minds and made sure they were asleep. I slipped out of my room and went to the bridge outside. After pulling my knees to my chest, I placed my head on my knees. I tried to stop my tears from forming, but it didn't work. For the first time in over a year, I cried over Sasuke.

* * *

I sat up in the bed and looked at the window. I actually did get some sleep. I stretched and noticed that Sai was drawling outside. I had no desire to go see him, so I got ready for the day. I made my way outside and leaned against the wall; opposite of Yamato. Naruto walked past me to get Sai and I heard him yelling at him. I sighed and pushed off the wall.

"Let's go!" I hollered at them.

I heard Naruto grumble a few curse words and they joined us. We were on our way again. I didn't speak the whole time. Nightfall soon fell on us. I heard Yamato clap his hands together.

"This will be a good place to camp."

A big house was suddenly in front of us.

"This isn't camping." I said.

Once we were settled in, I realized we'd all be staying in the same room; which is fine by me.

"Everyone gather here for a bit." Yamato said. "Also, I need to ask you something Anako."

We all gathered around Yamato.

"What do you need to ask me?"

"It's about the Akatsuki's Sasori. I got ahold of his file from Suna to start. But I need you to tell me everything you know about him; his personality, speech-style, mannerisms, habits, and anything else. You're the only one who has seen Sasori with your own eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"The spy who got into Orochimaru's hideout is expecting Sasori to show up at Tenchi. That means, that while he might see right through it, we need to disguise one of us as Sasori."

"Being a spy carries serious risks. We're not the only ones taking this seriously." Sai said.

"Also, incase this is a trap, I am going to be the one in disguise. I want you three to lie in wait until a signal."

"I know Sasori wasn't lying when he died." I said.

"Either way, that spy… there's no doubt he's a very skilled shinobi."

"Let's do this." Naruto said.

"Right, now for the real problem. I've already told you the concrete plans for the mission ahead. Our objective is to capture, under no circumstances must the target be killed. Even if we have to battle. If they're killed, we lose valuable information. This mission is more difficult than simply defeating the enemy. Given that it's a target mission, I'll go first. And you will be back up. The strategy is simple. First, I will retrain them and if a battle situation arises, you will all prepare to fight. I'll signal you. And if we reach a situation as in part two, then we must fight via a buddy system. When one person moves, the other will look after them. The principle of this system is mutual support. I will decide the buddy system. First, Naruto and Sai, second, Anako and myself."

"Why can't I be will Anako?" Naruto asked.

"I am the medical ninja of the group. Therefore I have to be the last one standing in case of a nasty situation. If I die first, then who will heal you three? No one." I said.

"Exactly. Keeping that all in mind… this isn't exactly normal, but tomorrow we'll spend a day doing team exercises. I know nothing about all you other than what is in your files. I'd like to know things about you. Like your fighting methods, battle skills, and array of jutsu. And through getting to know each other, strengthen our teamwork. You might think I'm being too serious, but that's how I do things. So put your all into it."

I nodded my head and we all went to our sleeping spaces. After about an hour, I fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto and Sai were after Yamato. I sat on a tree branch and played with my hair. I didn't get to do the exercise since Yamato was my partner. Sai caught Yamato and him and Naruto began to argue. I jumped down from the tree branch and landed next to Naruto. He walked off and I looked after him.

"Why does he care about Sasuke so much?" Sai asked me.

"Don't say his name around me." I said. "But Naruto thinks of _him_ as a brother."

"Oh. I don't see why he should care."

"I know I said I'd kill you for bad mouthing _him_ again. But I agree with Naruto. I'll work with a piece of shit like you to save _him._"

"Anako, you're very… yeah… you got a soft spot for Naruto, don't you?"

"He's my best friend. Of course I've got a soft spot. Unlike you, I've got feelings."

I walked away from him and went to Naruto.

"Just ignore him." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Let's get going. We've got to be there at noon or this will all be for nothing."

* * *

Noon came and we were at the bridge. We stayed hidden while Yamato went to the bridge. The spy was there. I read the spies mind and gasped; covering my mouth. I glared hard. If looks could kill, I could kill a whole army.

"Who is that?" Sai whispered.

"Kabuto."

* * *

**_Here is chapter 4! :) If you didn't already guess, Anako is still upset about Sasuke. Also, in the later chapters, it will be explained why Naruto asked Anako if she changed. I hope you all enjoy! Please review! Don't be a silent reader. I'd like to hear from all the readers. I am open to suggestions as well! :) _**

**_Thank you for the reviews:_**

**_StarTrail _**

**_And thanks to the new followers and favorites! :) I love you all!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

Since the wind was blowing, we weren't able to hear anything. I heard another mind; Orochimaru's here. He landed next to Kabuto. This is bad. Yamato still hasn't given a signal yet. Kabuto then made a hand sign and chakra was summoned to his hand. He sliced at Yamato and the cover was blown. Yamato gave the signal and we landed in front of Yamato. I was on the far left.

"You again…" Kabuto said, referencing to Naruto and I.

"I've seen those faces many times. It's the fox boy and our lovely princess." Orochimaru said. I clenched my fists. "Let's play a game with them. I'll give you the pleasure of telling which has gotten strong, you or Sasuke."

"Give Sasuke back." Naruto said. His chakra began to change.

"There is no giving back, Naruto. Let me explain." Kabuto said. "Sasuke came to us on his own will. It's about time you got over it. Going on like that is hardly behaving as a man."

"If you want to know about Sasuke, why don't you force it out of me? That is if you can…"

Naruto's chakra changed even more. I looked ahead of me and Orochimaru was sent flying. These tails were swarming around Naruto. The Nine Tails. Orochimaru came back and started talking. Naruto got even madder and the chakra increased. The wind picked up and I gasped. Kabuto tried to get Naruto, but the Naruto did something weird and sent him flying. The bridge started breaking in the process. Kabuto hit me and I fell back. I heard a pop and pain went into my wrist. Shit, I popped my wrist out of place. The bridge I laid on suddenly began to crack. I made my hand green and began to heal myself. Sai flew off on a bird. I started to slide off, but I still wasn't done healing my wrist.

"Yamato!" I screamed; I finished healing my wrist and made the hand signs for summoning jutsu. Inza popped out, but before he could help me, I completely slid off the bridge

"Boss!" Inza yelled.

"Sai! Help Anako!"

Sai flew right by me. That asshole didn't even help me. Inza jumped of the bridge and caught me.

"You asshole, Sai!" I yelled at him. "The next time I see you, I'll fucking kill you!" Inza set me down next to Yamato.

"Thank you." I said.

He poofed away and I looked toward where Naruto was. A big stream of red was his way. I shivered; this is bad. Really bad. Yamato made a wood clone and it went that way.

"We need to get to Naruto." I said, standing up. Yamato grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere.

"No. Stay here. It's getting too dangerous for you."

I nodded and I knew what to do. I closed my eyes and slipped out of my mind. I went to Naruto's, but got thrown out. I landed on my butt with a thud.

"Anako? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

I went into Yamato's mind and deviled around to see what was going on with Naruto. I found out what Jiraiya had said about the fourth tails overtaking Naruto. I left his mind and put my head down. I heard Kabuto started talking and I stood up to face him.

"Fight me." I said, clenching my fist. "We still need a rematch from before."

Before Kabuto said anything, a big explosion came. The wind was powerful. Naruto was suddenly back with us. I covered my face and looked at Naruto. I heard talking but I didn't listen to them. I just continued to look at Naruto. He got rid of the sword that was in him and Yamato grabbed me and moved me away from him. We landed a few yards away from him. Kabuto just kept talking trash about Naruto.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "You know nothing Kabuto!"

I started to shake and a few tears slipped out of my eyes. I looked at Naruto. No no no. This isn't Naruto. It's that fox in him.

"Naruto!" I yelled, running to him.

"Anako, no! Don't get near Naruto while he is in this form!" Yamato yelled at me.

"Naruto! Stop it! Just please stop!" I yelled, getting closer to him.

Naruto looked at me and one of the tails wacked me in the arm, tearing my shirt in the process. I cried out and fell to the ground. I held my arm as it started bleeding. Kabuto made his way over to me. Yamato stopped him.

"I won't let you touch her." He said.

"We have no reason to fight you anymore. On the contrary, it's the opposite."

Kabuto outstretched his chakra to me and he healed my wound as best as he could.

"You and we have the same objective. The Akatsuki are in the way. If we let you guys live, you might be able to take out another member." Kabuto said.

I stopped listening to him and looked back at Naruto. I closed my eyes and just looked away. This isn't you Naruto. Kabuto left and Yamato did this seal thing. Naruto turned semi back to normal and I made my way over to him. I placed my hands on his chest and began to heal him. A shot of pain ran through my arm and I winced. I finished healing Naruto.

"I always try so hard, you know." I said. "But I can never seem to do well. I try so hard to help him and in the end I usually get hurt."

"Even so, you still try. And that's what matters. I see the strong feelings you have for Naruto." Yamato said. "You really care for him, don't you?"

"A-Anako…" Naruto said, waking up. A few tears welled up in my eyes.

"You're okay." I said, smiling at him.

"What happened to me? Why are you crying, Anako?" Naruto asked. "Aha! It was Sai wasn't it? He called you fat again. Or he said that you were a beast with you monstrous strength!"

"You're the only who calls me a beast with monstrous strength." I said, punching his shoulder.

"Ugh." Naruto said, holding his shoulder.

"Where is Sai?" I asked.

"He's moving together with Orochimaru." Yamato said.

I clenched my fist. So it is true. We made our way to the crater where Naruto destroyed it. Wow, that nine tails chakra is insane.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked. He remembers nothing. "Why was I unconscious and all?"

Yamato and I looked at each other. I hated to lie to him, but….

"Orochimaru got to you." I said.

"So that's it! Damn him!"

I noticed Sai's stuff all over the ground. I went and picked up a picture book.

"He dropped his things and left them. I guess he couldn't keep his cool in front of Orochimaru."

I read his mind and he knew what happened here. Sai followed Orochimaru back.

"He's with Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Yamato said.

"Sure he's a jerk and all but he wouldn't betray-" Naruto yelled.

"No, he would." I said, cutting him off. "Danzo has something to do with this."

"Who is he?"

"He's a man who competed with my father for the title of Hokage. He's Sai's superior." I said.

"It's quite possible Danzo is using Sai to set plans of his own into motion." Yamato said. "Perphaps Danzo entrusted Sai with a top secret mission that has nothing to do with our own."

I refrained myself from saying what Sai's _actual_ mission is. If I said anything, they'd asked how I knew. And I can't risk giving away my mind reading abilities to these two.

"Alright! Let's go." Naruto said.

I totally missed what those two were talking about. Naruto suddenly fell to the ground. I went to him and help him up. He still isn't fully healed.

"I know we need to pursuit Sai, but as the medical ninja of the group, I advise that we wait. Naruto isn't in a place where he could fight."

"In that case, we leave him behind. He should have enough-"

"No!" I yelled at him. "Master K would never just leave one of us behind."

"Anako, I'm alright to continue." Naruto said.

"I was teamed with Kakashi in the ANBU. I know how he is." Yamato said. "It's true I am filling him for him, but he and I are different. I won't say "I won't let you guys get hurt" with a smile. You are at the rank where you do not need protection. You must go on and someday surpass Kakashi and protect Konoha like we do. We must go now or we'll lose everything we've gotten." I looked at him and nodded. He's right.

"Anako…"

"Let's go then." I said, standing up.

We made our way after Orochimaru. I grabbed onto a tree branch and my arm suddenly got a sharp pain. I slide of the branch and started falling.

"Anako!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto tried to reach me and we missed each other. I knew I wasn't going to catch myself. Yamato caught me and I gasped out in the pain. Yamato sent me down against a tree and I tried to control my breathing. Naruto sat in front of me.

"Anako, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

A shot of pain went through my arm and I grabbed it and doubled over.

"Anako."

"Don't worry about me, Naruto." I said, in a shaky voice. "I'll be fine."

The Nine Tails chakra is acting like poison. I'm not skilled enough to heal myself. If this feels like this for me, I can only imagine what Naruto feels like or how he can stand this.

"This is nothing. It really doesn't hurt."

"Anako, you shouldn't put yourself in danger like that." I just nodded at him.

"Like I said, you don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself, you know." I said.

"Let's take a little break." Yamato said. "Anako is our only medical ninja and she is needed to make this mission successful."

"I'm fine. No need to worry." I went to get up and my arm began to throb. I winced and grab it. "If we don't get moving now, we won't be successful. Even you said…"

"It is true what I said, but they also say "haste comes from the devil". There is a difference hurrying and recklessness."

"I agree!" Naruto said. "Captain Yamato is right. You are the only medical ninja of the group that is a beast with monstrous strength. So we need to make sure you're okay."

"Stop with the 'beast with monstrous strength'. I'm not a beast." I said.

"What, what?"

"Just shut up! Quit calling me a beast."

"I was just complimenting you."

"Oh complimenting my ass."

"Naruto. I will be taking Sai's place as your partner. Since we've got time, let's prepare our strategy. Come here for a bit."

"Gotcha." Naruto said, standing up.

He followed Yamato and they went where I couldn't hear them. You're funny Yamato. I left my mind and slipped into Yamato's. I looked at Naruto through Yamato's eyes.

"Okay, so what should we do first?" Naruto asked.

"Before we begin, I need to tell you something." Yamato said. "The one, who hurt Anako, was you."

Naruto gasped and looked past Yamato to look at me.

"Now that you mention it, it was just like last time." Naruto said, thinking of the bridge and the crater.

"Right, the bridge, Anako's wound, you did it." Yamato said. "Anako didn't tell you because she didn't want to upset you."

I left Yamato's mind after that. I put my head on the tree. I waited and waited and finally Yamato said it was time to go. We traveled and traveled until we reached the Yamato clone in a deserted looking place. Yamato began to talk.

"Under those rocks, is where Sasuke is waiting." Naruto said. "Let's go then."

"Hold on a sec." Yamato said.

The Yamato clone went away and Yamato handed us two wood tracking devices.

"This is so I know where you are in case we get separated." Yamato said. Naruto and I swallowed them. "Alright everyone. It's time to move out."

"Ready." I said.

"Right."

"Here is the deal. I'll go first, then Anako, and in the rear will be Naruto." Yamato said. "We're taking this by the book, so we'll use an earth technique to approach from underground."

We made our way and we were at a bug rock.

"Just like I thought, seems their hideout is surrounded by rock."

"I'll use my Rasengan to bust it open." Naruto said.

"No, then they'll know we're here." I said.

"Entry always calls for silence."

"Then how will we…"

Yamato did this jutsu thing and made an entrance for us. We went inside. Part one, successful. I felt my heartbeat began to quicken.

"First we find Sai." Yamato said. "Follow me."

We went through corridors after corridors until we found Sai. Yamato made a wood key and opened the door.

"And look who we have."

We entered the room. We all began to talk. I tuned everyone out because I heard the thoughts of someone I knew all too well. I placed a hand on my chest and tried hard to control my breathing.

"I have to get out of here." I said, going to the door. I felt someone grab my hand.

"It's okay, Anako." Naruto said.

I pulled away from him and we were back outside soon enough. I can breathe now. Yamato tied Sai up and I just listened. I went into my pouch and pulled out the bracelet. I looked at it and closed my fist. Kunai were suddenly thrown at us from above and Kabuto showed up. He cut the wood Sai was in and we proceeded to battle. Sai did something unexpected though, he grabbed Kabuto.

"You say people change and here I am." Sai said.

Sai started to talk about the bonds that both Naruto and I spoke of. Yamato tied Kabuto up and made a clone. After talking more, we finally made our way back into the hideout. Kabuto told us where Sasuke would be. We split into two teams. Yamato and I went one way while Sai and Naruto went the other.

"Yamato." I said.

"What is it?"

"If I began to falter, please do not hesitate to bring me out of it. Do whatever you must to keep me focused." I said.

"Oh, umm. Okay."

Room after room we continued to look for _him_. Yamato got a funny look on his face.

"It's Naruto's chakra. It looks like something happened. Let's go." Yamato said. I nodded.

We began to continue when I stepped on the floor and it suddenly went in. Oh no, I've set off a trap. A big wall was suddenly moved between Yamato and me.

"Anako!" I heard Yamato yell.

"Go to Naruto! I'll find a way out!" I yelled back.

"We'll find you." I heard him say.

"Right."

I put my hand on the wall and felt chakra in it. I knew I wouldn't be able to break that. There must be another way to get to Naruto and the others. I summoned Inza.

"Hey boss." Inza said, patting my head.

"We're in Orochimaru's hideout. We need to find Naruto and the others soon." I said.

"Right." Inza said.

"Let's go." I said. Inza and I began to continue running when I ran into Naruto. I fell back and Inza caught me.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed.

"I'm clone. I'll take you to where the others are." The Naruto clone said. A big crash came all of a sudden. I felt this pain in my chest and I clutched it.

"Anako, are you okay?" Inza asked, putting a hand on my back. _He_'s close. I can hear _his_ thoughts. A hand was placed on my cheek.

"It's okay, Anako. Let's go." The Naruto clone said. I nodded and we made our way to where the crash came from. I found Yamato and Naruto.

"Anako, you're okay." Naruto said.

"I'm fine. Where is Sai?" I asked.

"He intends to kill Sasuke." Yamato said.

So it's been confirmed by those two. I clenched my fist and looked towards where Sai was. I heard _his_ thoughts and that pain came back. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to push all the memories out of my mind. I began to hyperventilate.

"I-I-I can't." I choked out. "G-G-Go without me."

"Anako, what's wrong? This is it. We're getting Sasuke back." Naruto said.

"Don's say _his_ name." I said.

Naruto looked saddened at my words. A light went on in his head.

'She's still heartbroken about Sasuke.' He thought.

I squeezed my eyes tighter. The tears ran down my face. Two hands went on my shoulder and one on my face.

"We'll go together Anako." Naruto said, wiping the tears. "You don't have to do this alone."

"I'm here too." Inza said.

My breathing began to go back to normal. This is no time to cry and be upset. Yamato smacked me on the back. I coughed and glared at him.

"What? You said to make sure you don't falter." Yamato said, putting his hands up defensively.

"We're wasting time." I said.

I ran to where Sai was and stood next to him. Naruto followed and I heard Naruto gasp; I couldn't bare to look at _him_ yet.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said.

"Naruto… So you came too." _He_ said. I know _he_ noticed me because I heard _him_ thinking about me.

"Does that mean Kakashi is here, too?"

"Unfortunately, Kakashi couldn't be here. I am in his place for now. We, as Team Kakashi, are going to take you back to Konoha." Yamato said.

"Team Kakashi huh?"

Sai began to talk and I tuned him out. I just continued to look down as _he_ began to talk. Naruto began to yell at _him_. _He_ was suddenly next to Naruto with _his_ arm around Naruto. I jumped away from them and held onto my chest. _He_ got too close to me. I looked at _his _arm and gasped. My ribbon. I listened while _he_ and Naruto talked. _He_ drew his sword and started to attack, when Sai stopped_ him_. _He_ flipped Naruto and did this lightning technique on both of them. Naruto and Sai fell to the ground and I gasped. I closed my eyes and looked down. I know I told Naruto we'd do it together, but my body wouldn't let me move. Not again. The memories of _him_ and I began to flood my mind. Why now? I stood up and finally looked at _him_. I gasped at how handsome _he_'s become. I pushed those thoughts away. Yamato moved in front of me before I could do anything. _He_ stabbed Yamato with his sword. I looked over to Naruto and noticed his chakra starting to change and _he _knew about the Nine Tails. Yamato clapped his hands together and made this cage around _him_. _He_ broke out of it and stood above us again.

"Why don't you get it? Your body is going to be stolen by Orochimaru anytime now!" Naruto yelled.

"If that happens, then it happens."

_He _continued to talk and I saw Yamato stand up.

"That's enough talk." Yamato said. "Naruto and Anako… With you two here, I hoped I wouldn't have to do anything extreme. It's time I get serious."

"Kohona indeed; I'm through with you. Now things end." _He _said.

_He_ clapped his hands together and then raised it to the sky. Orochimaru showed up and stopped _him_.

"Now, there is no need to use 'that' jutsu, Sasuke." Orochimaru said.

"Remove your hand."

Kabuto showed up and the three talked. I looked down and then looked at Naruto. The three left and Naruto put his head down and began to cry. I sat down on a rock and brought my knees to my chest. I sucked in a deep breath and the tears poured out of my eyes. Inza sighed and came over to me.

"It's okay." He said, rubbing my back. I shook my head and stood up.

"Crying does nothing, Naruto. I know. I've done lots of crying over the years and _he _still hasn't come back. I'm here too. And together, you and I will bring _him_ back." I said, wiping my face.

"There's almost still half a year left." Sai said. "And three is obviously better than two. I'm pretty strong myself." I looked over to Sai and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, guys." Naruto said, standing up.

"Well…" Yamato said. 'Looks like we're just getting started.'

I looked up to the sky and nodded. I still wondered why _he_ still had my ribbon on. Could it be that _he_ still loves me?

* * *

**Here is chapter 05! :) Please read and review!**

**Let me explain why I use _he_**** instead of Sasuke. Anako is still very heartbroken about Sasuke leaving, but she doesn't tell anyone about it. She keeps it all to herself. Hearing his name hurts her. I hope that clears up why I use _he_. ****Also, I took out a lot of the dialogue. It's just too much to write sometimes, but Anako does know what is going on.**

**Thank you for the new follows and favorites! I love all of you! :)**_  
_

**PS: Didn't put it all in italics like I usually do since _he _is suppose to be in it! :p  
**


	6. Chapter 6

We all stood in front of Lady Tsunade. I had my head down the whole time while Yamato explained that our mission was failed.

"I see…" Tsunade said. "And so…"

"We're not giving up!" Naruto said.

"Well then. Take some time to gather yourselves and I will summon you when I am ready to send you out for your next mission." Tsunade said. We all nodded and left Lady Tsunade's office.

"Anako, do you want to go get some ramen?" Naruto asked me.

"Not tonight Naruto, maybe tomorrow. I just want to get home." I said.

"Oh okay!" Naruto said, looking a little sad. "Tomorrow for sure?"

I nodded my head and made my way home. I opened the door and didn't hear any thoughts. Everyone must be out. I made my way to the room and set my bag down on the floor. After plopping down on the bed, I sighed and the tears began to fall out of my eyes. Not this again.

* * *

I made my way to the library and looked for the book that Lady Tsunade requested me to read. After looking and looking, I finally found it. I went around the corner and saw Sai sitting at the table.

"What're you reading?" I asked.

"Anako." Sai said.

"You read too?"

"Well… Sometimes."

"I like to read." I said, holding up my book. I glanced down at the books Sai was reading. Hmmm, he's trying to make his interpersonal skills better.

"Umm, Naruto and I are going to go see Master K today in the hospital and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us?" I asked.

"Master K?"

"Oh, Master Kakashi. I've called him Master K since the beginning. I figured since you're apart of Team Kakashi now…" Sai nodded and we left the library. I saw Naruto sitting down waiting for me.

"Hey Naruto!" I called to him.

"What's Sai doing here?"

"Since he's part of Team Kakashi now, he has to meet Master K." I said.

"Yeah yeah… How can you guys like the library? It's super boring."

"The library isn't so bad. It's actually very fun. You should go sometimes. You might actually have a brain." I said, laughing.

'Anako always makes jokes when with Naruto.' Sai thought.

"Anako, that's saying too much." Naruto said, hanging his head low.

"Naruto, Anako…" Sai said. We looked at him. "Would you mind if I join your conversation? I umm, read this book about getting to know people and stuff… It said that we should use suffixes or make nicknames. It creates closeness."

"Sai, I didn't think you care about that stuff." Naruto said, laughing. I smiled at him.

"But I thought about it for a while and I haven't thought of any nicknames and I just won't use suffixes."

"Nicknames aren't just something you think about, they come naturally." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Like sometimes can use nicknames based on characteristics." I said. I heard Sai's thoughts and then he looked at me and smiled.

"I've got one for you, Anako. Bitch." Everything paused at that moment. Did he seriously call me a bitch?

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled. Naruto grabbed me around my waist and I kicked and punch at him.

"Sai! That's overdoing it!" Naruto yelled.

"What do mean?" Sai asked innocently. I got away from Naruto and punched Sai.

"I'm not a bitch." I said, walking away from the two.

"Anako! Wait!" Naruto yelled after me, holding his face.

**-Hospital-**

"I see… So this is our new teammate. Sai, was it? Nice to meet you." Master K said.

"Thank you…" Sai said after a few moments.

'What happened to those two? Both of them are hurt. Did they fight? I know how Naruto's temper can be…' Master K thought to me.

'No, Sai called me a bitch and Naruto tried to stop me and I got to the two.' I thought back. The boys looked at me and I smiled at them.

"Umm, Naruto…" I said, looking at him.

"Right. Master K, our last mission…" Naruto started.

"I've already heard from Yamato. He also told me about Sasuke."

"We don't have time left. At this rate, in a bit, _he_'ll just get stronger. And where we are right now, we aren't strong enough to bring Sa-_him_ back." Naruto said.

"Well in that case, you need to get stronger than _him_, right?" Master K asked.

"I've talked with Lady Tsunade and she told me it was possible that _he_'s been using forbidden jutsu or has been using drugs to enhance _his_ training. As much as I'd like to see firsthand to how Kabuto does this, all I've got is these books." I said, holding up my book.

"In that case, you'll need to get stronger than _him_ at a much faster rate." Master K said.

"How?"

Master K explained that he had thought of something for Naruto to try. He also said that Naruto could even pass him. It has to do something the Rasengan. I heard the door open.

"Master Asuma, at least knock." Ino yelled at Asuma.

"Hi!" Choji said, eating chips.

"How're doing, Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"Hey there Anako, Naruto. Is your mission…" Shikamaru looked at Sai. "Hey it's you…"

"Hiya." Sai said. Sai explained why he attacked them. Ino came over and stood next to me.

"Ahh. So that's what it was about." Choji said.

"My name is Sai. Just call me that."

"I heard about Sasuke from Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said. Asuma glanced at me. "I'll help out next time; now that those chunin exams are over."

"Yeah…" Naruto said.

"You guys go ahead to Yakiniku Q." Asuma said. "Team Kakashi, you three go with them."

"Yay! Yakiniku!" Choji yelled.

"You got it!" Ino said, clapping her hands. 'I get to sit next to Sai.'

"I've got to speak with Kakashi about something. So it's on me." Asuma said.

"Hey, hang on." Naruto said. "What about my training talk?"

"Oh right. We'll talk about that later."

"What? You got me all fired up!" Naruto shouted.

"Anako, doesn't Sai remind you of Sasuke?" Ino whispered to me. Asuma and Naruto glanced at me. I smiled and looked at her.

"Sai is nothing like _him._" I said. "I actually can't go. I have a shift tonight at the hospital and I need to rest for that."

I ignored Naruto calling my name and just made my way out of the hospital. I clutched my chest and ran home. I opened the door and went to my room. Sliding down the door, I couldn't stop the tears from falling down. I needed to stop this already. A knock came to my door.

"I know you're in there Anako." Asuma said. "Open the door." I stood up and opened the door. I fell into Asuma's chest and began to cry.

"Oh it's okay." Asuma said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Everyone keeps saying _his_ name." I mumbled.

"I know, sweetheart, but it'll get better."

"It's been two and a half years and it still affects me."

"Sometimes it takes longer for people to heal. It's just taking you a little longer than others."

"I feel like such a little bitch."

"You're not a bitch, but you are little." Asuma said with a chuckle.

"According to Sai, I am a bitch. But that's okay; he's an asshole." I said, laughing as well.

"There's my sisters laugh." Asuma said.

"Thank you, Asuma." I said, hugging him.

"You're welcome, Anako. What're big brothers for?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go to the living room. Kurenai and I have to tell you something."

I didn't read his mind, instead waited until we got to the living room. Kurenai was sitting on the couch playing with her thumbs. I read her mind instead and let out a scream.

"Oh my gosh! You're pregnant?" I yelled to her. She got a big smile on her face and nodded. I let out another scream and hugged Asuma. "Oh my! Congratulations! I am so happy for you too."

"Thank you." Kurenai said, standing up. I gave her a hug and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait to meet my new niece or nephew. You're going to be spoiled by your Auntie Anako."

"Ahaha." Asuma said, laughing. "I'm not sure about that." I gave him an impassive look.

"Yeah right; look at Konohamaru." Asuma smiled and shrugged.

"I guess you're right."

"Anako, Asuma and I would like you to be the baby's godmother as well."

"Oh, of course! I'm Konohamaru's as well. I'd be honored!" I said.

"We're thinking of asking Shikamaru to be the baby's godfather." Asuma said.

"I am so excited for you two. This is just awesome news." I said, smiling at the two.

"Thank you again. We're both pretty excited about it as well." Kurenai said, hugging Asuma.

"It's going to be a fun experience. That's for sure." Asuma said, kissing her forehead. I glanced at the clock.

"Oh shit! My shift started 15 minutes ago!" I said, running to the door. "Bye! Congratulations again!"

I smiled as I ran to the hospital. Maybe things aren't as bad as I think they are.

* * *

The light that shone through the window woke me up. A few days have gone by and all I've been doing is working at the hospital and helping Lady Tsunade. I got out of bed and got ready to go to Shikamaru's. Lady Tsunade asked me to pick up some antlers for medicine she wanted me to make. I made my way to the Nara home and knocked on the door.

"Oh hello, Anako." Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I came to pick up some antlers for medicine that Lady Tsunade wants me to make." I said.

"Oh yes, please come in." Yoshino moved so I could come in. I waited for her and then followed her to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and got out a bag for me.

"Here you go." She said, handing me the bag.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at her.

"Asuma is out back with Shikamaru, if you want to go see them."

"Oh, I think I'll go say hi to them. Thank you, Mrs. Nara." I said, politely.

"Oh you've known me long enough. Call me Yoshino."

"Thank you, Yoshino." I made my way to the back and saw Asuma and Shikamaru playing shogi.

"Oh, hey Anako." Asuma said, noticing me.

"Hello Asuma, hello Shikamaru." I said, smiling at the two.

"Hey Anako." I started to say something to them when I heard Naruto yelling for Asuma.

"Master Asuma! Hey there!" Naruto yelled. I realized he was a clone.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"What brings you here?"

"Anako! I didn't even see you." Naruto said, smiling at me. "Sorry I haven't been around. I've been busy training."

"No worries. Lady Tsunade has kept her left hand woman busy." I said, laughing.

"Left hand?" Shikamaru asked, giving me a puzzled look.

"Shizune is her right hand woman, I'm her left. Since, I'm left handed and Shizune is right, you know, get it?" I asked. They all just sweatdropped at my lame joke. I sweatdropped myself. "I'll just be going now. I'll see you all later."

I left the Nara house and made my way to the hospital. I thought my joke was funny. I don't know why they didn't think so. I heard my name being called.

"Anako!" I turned around and saw Suki and her team.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" I asked, giving Suki a hug.

"It's going good." Suki said. "How have things been with you? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"It's being going well. Lady Tsunade has been keeping me busy."

"Ah yes. I have heard you've become quite the medical ninja." Suki said.

"Well… I don't want to brag or anything." I said, laughing. "I'm totally kidding, but I've enjoyed myself."

"So you can heal anything?" Hiro asked me.

"Depends on the degree of the injury. Fatal injuries take a little longer and can sometimes only be healed with surgery. Others like, cuts, scraps, can be healed simple. And I won't even go into broken bones."

"Can you heal this?" Saka asked, holding up his arm. A big gash was there.

"Will you hold this for me?" I asked, handing the bag to Suki. I went over to Saka and grabbed his arm. I looked at it thoroughly. "Well, I first need to clean it, so that way when I heal it doesn't have bacteria in it and won't get worse throughout life."

I took out some cleaning material and cleaned out Saka's cut. After that I made my hands green and the cut slowly faded away. I heard Suki gasp.

"Wow, that's awesome." Suki said.

"Thanks. I try really hard." I said. "Speaking of that, I better get going. It was good to see you guys again."

"We need to have a girl's night sometime." Suki said.

"Yes. We do." I said, smiling at her. "I'll come by your place soon and we'll plan it out."

"Sounds good. Bye." I left them and continued to the hospital. An ANBU landed in front of me.

"Lady Anako. Lady Tsunade has requested your presence right away." He said.

"Thank you." I put the antlers in my pouch and went to where Lady Tsunade was. I landed in front of her and bowed.

"You requested me?" I asked.

"Yes. I need you to go to the Fire Temple and heal all the injuries. I'd send Sakura or Ino, but Sakura is gone and Ino is going to locate the Akatsuki. If you run into them, do whatever in your power to hold them off while backup comes." Lady Tsunade said.

"Is Naruto safe?"

"Yes. He's with Kakashi and Yamato. Go."

I left her and ran home. I threw on my chunin vest and grabbed my medical bag. I made my way to the Fire Temple. Tree after tree, I had to stop. Nightfall fell soon and I sat against a tree. It'd take another half day to get to the Fire Temple. I decided it'd be best to rest. If I wasn't fully well, I wouldn't be able to heal them well. I waited and waited until I saw the sun begin to rise. I stood up and stretched. Okay, time to get my game face on. I hopped through tree after tree when the Fire Temple came into view. I landed in front of it and gasped as I saw how destroyed it was. I entered the temple and noticed Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo, and Kotetsu.

"Anako." Shikamaru said, giving me a puzzled look.

"I've been sent here to heal any casualties." I said. The three monks looked at me and hung their heads. Only three of them are alive. "Are you three injured in anyway?"

They shook their heads and I nodded at them. Asuma and his team have been sent out to search and destroy the Akatsuki. After the older monk said a prayer for Asuma, we made our way to the front of the Fire Temple.

"Anako?" Asuma said. "What're you going to do now?"

"Since there were no casualties, I must report back to Lady Tsunade. I wasn't sent out to find the Akatsuki. Asuma, I must warn you. The Akatsuki is a very powerful group. All the members are different. If you run into a blonde one, he uses clay explosives. You already know about Itachi and Kisame." I said. Asuma placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No need to worry about me, sis." Asuma said. "It should be the other way around, you know… I should be worrying about you, not you worrying about me."

"I am a female you know. We worry about everything. I must go now. Be safe. All of you." I said, looking towards all three.

"We will. See you in a bit. Love you." Asuma said.

"Love you too." I said.

Asuma and his team went a different way and I made my journey back to the village. If I kept the pace I was going, I'd make it to the village soon. I summoned Inza, so I didn't have to be alone. We made same talk when I thought I felt someone grab my shoulder. I gasped and stopped on a tree branch.

"Anako, is everything okay?" Inza asked, stopping next to me. I felt a few drops on my forehead and the rain began to pour down. I suddenly got a bad feeling. Something isn't right.

'Asuma.' I got no response from him. Only silence.

'Asuma.' I called again. Nothing.

'Asuma!' Nothing.

"Anako, something is bothering you… What's wrong?" Inza asked again.

"Something is wrong with Asuma. I'm not getting any thoughts from him and…" Realization hit me. Usually when I didn't hear any thoughts from a person that meant…

"No!" I stood up shouting.

"Anako. If you aren't hearing any thoughts, that means he's-"

"Don't say it Inza! He isn't. He just can't be. I just saw him not to long ago. He's fine. Maybe he's unconscious. Maybe he was knocked out in battle. Yeah, that's it. When we get back to the village he'll be waiting there for us. Come Inza."

I pushed forward; not letting up at all. I had to get to the village. Asuma is there, waiting for me to get back. The rain stopped and I finally got back to the village. I need to report to Lady Tsunade before I went and saw Asuma. Inza poofed away and I was at the Hokage Mansion in a matter of seconds. I turned my power off. I made my way to her office and knocked on the door. I heard her say enter and I went into her office. I opened the door and her head was in her hands.

"Oh, Anako." She said a sad smile on her face.

"I came to report. Only three were alive and none of them needed assistance. Is Asuma back yet?" I asked. The room seemed to stand still.

"Anako, I'm afraid I have some terrible news."

"Terrible news? What do mean terrible news?"

"Asuma has died." When the words left her mouth, my assumptions were true. I just didn't want to believe that Asuma was really gone.

"Has anyone spoken to Konohamaru?" I asked after a few moments.

"No, I planned on-"

"Please allow me to do it." I said.

"Anako, you don't have too. I-"

"I don't want your sympathy or pity. I can handle this on my own. He's my nephew and I need to tell him myself." I walked to the door and left. My whole body felt numb as I made my way home. Every shinobi that I passed gave me a look of sympathy. They all knew. Once I got home I slowly turned the knob and walked inside. Konohamaru was at the table eating.

"Auntie Anako! There you are. I made dinner for you and Asuma." Hearing Konohamaru so happy and cheerful for our return made me choke up and the tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Auntie, what's wrong?" Konohamaru asked, getting up from the table and making his way to me.

"Asuma isn't coming home." I choked out, getting straight to the point. Konohamaru just looked at me; unable to process the words I just spoke.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Asuma has died."

The room stood still again as I broke the news to him. The look he gave me made my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. I choked out a few sobs and pulled him to me as he began crying. We stood there just letting everything out.

"We'll get through this." I said. "This is a promise I'm making to you. We'll be strong together."

Konohamaru just nodded and continued to let everything out, as did I. It's like running into a brick wall and did I hit that wall hard. Having all the memories, hearing Asuma's voice in my head made me cry even harder. My hero, my idol, my brother, my best friend was dead.

* * *

**_Here is chapter 06. :( I hate writing sad chapters. They just make me sad and I get all glum. I hope you all enjoy this, though! I have a whole different story for Anako planned. You'll just have to wait and see. _**

**_Thank you for the reviews:  
_**

**_StarTrail  
_**

**_Thank you for the follows and favorites as well! I love you all! :)  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

Emptiness…

That's all I felt at the moment. I lay on my back as I stared into the darkness. I heard Konohamaru start to cry again and I slowly made my way off the bed, out of my room, and into his. He lay curled in a tight ball as he scrunched his face up in pain. I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled him to me. He cried on my shoulder as I rubbed his back and told him that everything was going to be alright. Konohamaru stopped crying after another 10 minutes and fell asleep. I placed him down into the bed and tucked him in. I placed my hand on his forehead and sighed as I made my way out of his room. I looked at Asuma's door and put my hand on the knob. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The room still smelled like smoke. I looked around the room and went to his dresser. Picking up a picture, I sat on the bed and just stared at the picture. I remember the day it was taken. Konohamaru just became a genin.

**-Flashback-**

"_Auntie Anako! Uncle Asuma!" Konohamaru yelled, running to us. _

"_Congratulations Konohamaru!" I said, hugging my nephew. _

"_Good job bud. Now you can live up to the Sarutobi name just like we do." Asuma said, ruffling Konohamaru's hair. "Come on. Let's go celebrate." The three of us made our way to Asuma's favorite place, Yakiniku Q. _

"_We can come here and the bill won't be crazy expensive." I said, laughing. _

"_Isn't that the truth?" Asuma said, chuckling. "Although, I don't mind paying for my team."_

"_I hope my master brings me to eat!" Konohamaru said. _

"_Isn't it going to be Ebisu?" Asuma asked. _

"_Yes he is! And I already know Udon and Moegi are going to be on a team with me." _

"_That isn't fun. When I went in, I didn't know my team." I said. _

"_Neither did I." _

"_What are they teaching these kids now-a-days?" I said, joking. _

"_Auntie! You're the one who has taught us stuff too." Konohamaru said. I started to laugh and we started to eat. Once we finished, we made our way home. I pulled out my camera and looked at the two. Asuma and Konohamaru groaned. _

"_Oh don't be such grumps." I said, smiling at them. "This is a very special moment for Konohamaru. And as a family, we need to take a picture." I stopped a passing woman and asked her to take our picture. _

"_Oh, of course." I stood in the middle of the two. Asuma stood on my right and Konohamaru on my left. "Ready: one, two, three, smile." The flash went off and the lady handed me the camera. _

"_Thank you so much." I said. _

"_Anything for the princess." I just smiled at her and the three of us made our way home again._

**-End Flashback-**

I curled in a ball on Asuma's bed and clutched the picture to my chest. The tears flowed out of my eyes as I wasn't able to hold them in anymore. I expected the door to open and Asuma to come in and comfort me, but no one came. I was all alone.

* * *

Kurenai went and put flowers at Asuma's grave. Konohamaru just cried and Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. All the jonin were upset as well. Gai and Lee couldn't stop crying. I put my head down and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"How're you holding up?" Master K asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders. "It's okay to be upset you know. He was your brother after all."

"I know. I've done my crying. And crying won't bring him back." I said in a harsher tone than I realized.

Master K sighed and put his head down. 'I'm sorry, Anako. I know you don't want pity or anything.'

I just nodded again and people began to leave. Everyone that passed me gave me a sympathetic look as I stood there. Kurenai came to me and hugged me. She didn't tell me sorry and she didn't try to make everything better. She knew my pain, but her pain was a different pain. What I felt for _him_ is what she is feeling right now for Asuma.

"I'll come by later tonight. We can start having dinner together." She said.

I nodded and she left me; leaving me the only one left in the cemetery. I looked down at Asuma's grave and then made my way to the front of the cemetery. I sunk to the ground and just looked at my dad's grave. The tears began to form and I just started crying.

"It's not fair dad. It just isn't. Things were finally getting better. I was coming to terms with _him_ leaving and I was starting to get better and then Asuma dies. Asuma wasn't supposed to die now. He has a baby on the way. That baby will never know their father, dad; just like I never knew mom. It's the same exact thing. Why do these things happen to me dad? Things were only supposed to get better. And they just got worse." I cried out. I just felt my heart start breaking all over again; only ten times worse this time.

'Asuma.' I started crying even more when I got no response. Nightfall soon fell and I didn't even realize it. I shivered from the cold.

"You'll catch a cold being out here at this time." Master K said. I felt him placing his jacket on me.

"At this point, I really don't care. I'm sorry for the harsh tone I used with you earlier today." I said.

"Kurenai is worried about you. She said you were supposed to be home for dinner, but you didn't come." He said.

"I didn't realize the time. I didn't mean to worry her." I said. "That's the last thing she needs right now."

"Yeah, like I said earlier, it's okay to be upset and hurt, but you have to let someone in; whether it's me, Kurenai; even Naruto. Don't bottle everything in. It'll only hurt you in the long run."

"I'm not at that stage yet. I'm not ready to sit and talk about it. You know how long it took me to talk about my dad dying. Shit, I still haven't even talked about _him_ leaving. I'm not ready to just talk about my feelings." I mumbled.

"I can accept that, but everyone knows when you're hiding behind the fake smiles and laughs. I'm not the only one who sees it. Naruto sees it all the time."

"I don't want to force my problems on Naruto. He has enough of his own problems to be worrying about mine." I said.

"That may be true, but Naruto is your best friend. And you are his. Best friends tell each other everything, don't they?" Master K has a point.

"I'll speak with Naruto when I am ready, but right now, I must be getting home." I said, taking off the jacket and handing it to Master K. "Thank you, Master K, for everything."

"You're welcome, Anako. Feel free to come to me with anything."

I nodded to him and made my way home. I walked past many places that Asuma and I had been to together. Memories flooded my minds as I continued walking home. When I got to the door realization dawned on me. Shikamaru was there when Asuma died. Surely Asuma said something to him about me when he died. I changed my direction and made my way to the Nara home; raising my fist, I knocked on the door a few times.

"Anako." Yoshino greeted me. "I'm sorry for your loss." She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big squeeze. I hugged her back.

"Thank you. Is Shikamaru here?" I asked, pulling back from her. "I need to speak with him."

"Yes he is. His father just left him, he's in the shogi room. Feel free to make your way there. And if you need anything dear, please do not hesitate to come over. We're just down the road and we'll be happy to help you."

"Thank you so much." I said, smiling at her.

I left her and made my way to the shogi room. I knocked on the door and made my way in. Shikamaru laid on the ground and tears stained his face. He finally came to terms with Asuma's death.

"Shikamaru…" I said. He turned to look at me and then looked back at the ceiling. "I came to ask you some questions."

I made my way to him and sat down next to him. I looked around the room and noticed that shogi pieces were everywhere and the board was thrown as well. I stood up and gathered all the pieces and put them back on the board.

"I don't like messy places. It bothers me to no end." I said.

"You didn't have too." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, I need to ask you some questions." I said again.

"What do you want to ask?"

"What happened to Asuma?" Shikamaru turned to look at me.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I need to know if he said anything about me." Shikamaru turned to look back at the ceiling again and silence fell between us. My eye twitched as I just stared at the boy in front of me. "Well?" Nothing. Shikamaru didn't say anything.

"Fine. I'll just do this then."

I left my mind and slipped into his. I deviled around into his memories until I saw Asuma lying on the ground. Shikamaru held his head up while Ino and Choji were on the side of him. The others stood behind them as Asuma spoke his final words to the three.

"_Shikamaru, one last thing." Asuma said. "I need you to do something for me. This sash of mine, give it to Anako. And tell her something for me. Tell her I love her so much. Tell her I am sorry that I left her. Tell her to be strong for Konohamaru, because in reality, she is all he has now. Tell her it's okay to still be upset about Sasuke. Tell her that things are going to start getting better for her." He forced out a chuckle. "This isn't going to help her at all, but just tell her that I'll always be in here no matter what." He pointed to his heart. "And that I'll always love her." _

I left his mind and the tears were falling down my face. Shikamaru sat up and just gasped at me.

"How?"

"I can read minds, but that's not all I can do. I can put thoughts into people's heads. I can control multiple people. It's an ability I have had since I can remember." I said.

"So all this time, you know what everyone thinks?"

"Yes. I always know. But it is not something I share with everyone. Now only one person knows; now that Asuma is gone."

"Who's that?"

"Master Kakashi. Naruto doesn't even know. Two people know now."

"I guess I need to keep my thoughts to myself for now on."

"Can I please have the sash?"

"Oh right." Shikamaru got up and left to his room. A few minutes later he returned with the folded up sash. I stood up and he handed it to me.

"Thank you. I must be going now. I've worried Kurenai enough already. I don't want to worry her more."

Shikamaru pulled me to him suddenly and he put his chin on my head. I inhaled his scent and I couldn't help the tears start to flow out of my eyes again. I felt drops on my head and realized Shikamaru was crying as well.

"I'm sorry so sorry Anako. I couldn't save him. I couldn't help him. I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't-"

"You don't need to apologize to me." I said, cutting him off. "It's alright. I'm going to be okay."

Shikamaru didn't say anything more. He accepted the fact that I was going to be alright. I pulled away from him and he wiped away the tears.

"Don't hesitate to come and talk to me. You're one of my closest friends. I don't want to lose you either."

"And you won't. One last thing, don't tell anyone about my ability. Let's just keep it between us." I said, giving him a small smile. I left his house and made my way to my own. I opened the door and was greeted by Kurenai.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Right now, no. Everything is not okay. I'm hurt, I'm tired, and my heart is broken. I miss Asuma, I miss my dad, and I miss Sasuke. I pretend I am okay when in reality; I'm dying inside every day. I wish my mom was here, so I can cry to her about this. And she can wrap her arms around me and tell me that everything was going to be alright. I shut everyone out when I'm hurt because I feel like I am burdening them with my problems. I'm tired of being alone and I'm tired of always feeling horrible. I just want to be happy again. I want to feel my heart instead of feeling this giant hole that is there right now." I cried out to her. She wrapped her arms around me and I knew she was crying. "I just want my family."

"I'm your family now. We'll be strong together. You're never alone Anako. You have me, Konohamaru, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and all of your other friends. One person you have the most though, is Naruto. I know for a fact he'll always be there for you. It's okay to be hurt and upset, but let me help you. I'll be here for you always." She said, crying with me.

"Auntie Anako, Auntie Kurenai." Konohamaru said.

"Come here." I said, holding my arm out to him. He ran over to us and he joined our hug.

"The three of us are a family now. And family sticks together no matter what." Kurenai said.

I smiled at her words and hugged the two closer to me. This is my family now. I may be still upset and I may still hurt, but I know I am never going to be alone.

* * *

_**Chapter 07! Another slight, sad chapter. But it does get better at the end! :) Please don't be a silent reader. I know all the followers and favorites. Please take a few moments and let me know that you still like this story! I also feel like I kinda made Anako a little whiny, but who isn't whiny and upset when they lose someone. **_

_**Thank you for the review:**_

_**StarTrail (I always appreciate the reviews! You are amazing! :))**_

_**Thanks for the favorites and follows as well! I love you all! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

I kept myself busy this last week. I either worked at the hospital, worked with Lady Tsunade, or went to watch Naruto train. Kurenai and I have been spending even more time together than before. Since she was pregnant, I helped her as much as I could, so she didn't have to do too much. She always laughed at me, calling me a mother hen. I just smiled at her and laughed with her. Konohamaru's been doing better as well. He doesn't cry as much anymore. I haven't cried since the night of his funeral. I was summoned to Lady Tsunade's office one afternoon.

"Team 10 has done what?" I shouted.

"They've gone after the Akatsuki that killed Asuma. Kakashi has joined them as their master for right now." Lady Tsunade said. I just nodded and hmmed. "How's Naruto's training going?"

"From what I've seen, he seems to be doing okay. Since Master Kakashi has gone off with Team 10, that means Team 7 will be his reinforcements, right…"

"You're smart; which is to be expected of the Third's daughter…"

"But we don't know if Naruto's new jutsu will be complete. We should send a different team." Shizune said.

"Anako, tell Yamato that Naruto has 24 hours to complete his new jutsu. And if he can't we'll send a different team." Lady Tsunade told me.

"Will do." I left her office and made my way to where Naruto was training. I saw a bigger crater than there was before. I smiled and knew Naruto was going to be able to do it.

"Yamato!" I called to him. He looked at me and made his way over to me.

After telling him the plan, I made my way home and began to prepare for the upcoming battle. I packed my medical bag and grabbed my vest. I put some weapons in there and got everything else ready. I knew how much trouble I was going to get in, but I didn't care at the moment. I placed the sash around my waist. Strapping my vest on and my medical pouch, I made my way out of the house and to the front gate. Forgive me, Lady Tsunade. I searched for Master K's mind and knew where they were. I summoned Inza and soon we were on our way to where Team 10 was.

* * *

I landed on a tree about 10 feet away from where they were fighting. I saw the two Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu, battling Master K, Shikamaru, and Choji. Ino stayed out of the battle. I looked at Inza and he nodded at me. I noticed that there were four monster looking things behind the two members. Each of them used a different element. I made my way down in front of Shikamaru and Choji, while Inza poofed away. Master K was behind the two members.

"Anako!" Master K exclaimed. "Then that must mean Naruto, Sai, and Yamato are here as well?"

"I'm afraid not. I came sooner than them." I said.

"Well there is a new one to this mix." Hidan said, looking me up and down. "You're pretty hot." I got from him that he was the one who killed Asuma. I clenched my fists and glared at him.

"Shikamaru, what's the deal with these two?"

"They're both immortal." He said.

"Hmmm, long black hair, purple shirt, blue eyes… This is the girl that Deidra described… This is the one that killed Sasori." Kakuzu said. "She must be really skilled to kill a member of the Akatsuki."

"She's pretty hot. I'll handle her. I'd love to take her with my ritual. Oh just the thought of her pretty face in my ritual turns me on."

"Eww. That's fucking disgusting." I spat at him.

"Ha! She's a curser too." Hidan said, smirking at me.

"Enough talk. Let's finish them." They went after Master K and the wind element mask got to him.

"Master Kakashi!" Choji yelled.

"He's alright. Just focus." I said, covering my face from the blast. The lighting one turned to us and opened its mouth.

"Anako, Shikamaru, Choji, run!" I heard Ino holler at us. The lighting shot at us and Master K was suddenly in front of us; stopping the lighting from getting us. Ino jumped down to us.

"Are you alright, Master Kakashi?" She asked.

"Yeah… Somewhat…" He said. Hidan started to talk and then Kakuzu used his other mask, which was the fire one. We all jumped out of the way as the explosion came.

"Anako, Choji, Ino, are you alright?" Shikamaru hollered at us.

"Fine." I said. Master K and Hidan started to fight and Master K landed in front of us. Their teamwork is amazing. I noticed Hidan looking at me and I glared at him.

"You know, you look a lot like that shinobi we killed from before." Hidan said. I didn't listen to what Master K and the others were talking about. I did hear Shikamaru say that we needed to separate them.

"I'll do it." Ino said. "I've saved the most chakra. Plus I'm no use in simple combat. I'll use-"

"No." I said, cutting her off. "I'll do it. I'm skilled in close combat enough. Plus with my strength I should be able to get him far enough away from his partner. I know as a medical ninja I am not allowed to battle, but this is a personal matter."

"No, Anako. I'll do it. After I capture him with my shadow possession, I'll move him somewhere else." Shikamaru said.

"But how are we going to capture him… At this point we need a distraction…" Master K said.

"Then I'll be the bait." Choji said.

"That's not an option either. If he attacks you and gets one drop of blood, it's over for you. It's out of the question for us to go in and attack him ourselves."

"I'll do it then. One thing I learned from Lady Tsunade is to always avoid the enemy's attacks." I said. "We can do this together Shikamaru. I know your plan."

Shikamaru looked at me and gave me an indifferent look. 'Are you sure you'll be able to handle this?'

'Yes, I will. I've dealt with an Akatsuki member before.' I thought back to him.

"Alright, let's leave this to Anako and Shikamaru. I trust my student enough to be able to handle herself." Master K said. "Take this Shikamaru." He handed Shikamaru something and he came and stood next to me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Let's do this." I said, cracking my knuckles. Shikamaru used his shadow possession and I ran at Hidan. He didn't see me since he was focused on Shikamaru and I punched him with all my might. He flew into a tree.

"Damn bitch. She's got some skills." Hidan said.

I was in front of him in a flash, my foot going into his gut. He swung his scythe at me and I ducked. I moved out of the way of the blade Shikamaru threw and landed on the branch above Hidan. He moved again and I kicked him from behind while Shikamaru got him from the front. Shikamaru landed on the ground with the Hidan. The shadow possession was a success. I jumped down from the tree branch and landed next to Master K. Shikamaru and Hidan ran off.

"Anako, follow them." Master K said. "A medical ninja will be good."

"Naruto, Sai, and Yamato should be arriving soon." I said.

"When they get here, I will send Sai since he is a long distant fighter."

I nodded at him and I searched for Shikamaru's mind. I found him and followed to where he was. Hidan was black and he stabbed himself in the heart. So this is the ritual that he was talking about. Shikamaru fell to the ground.

"Shikamaru!" I yelled, running to where he was. Hidan turned to look at me and smirk.

"Well, little hottie decided to show up." Hidan said. "Let's say you and me go somewhere else."

"You're a fucking pervert." I punched the ground near him and I created a hole.

Shikamaru got up and tried to cut his head off. The blade was too dull. Hidan fell to the ground and Shikamaru trapped him with the shadow possession again. He then went on to explain that he used his partner's blood, instead of his own. Hidan started to talk and raise his weapons to Shikamaru. I blocked him with a kunai and kicked him away.

"That person you killed was my brother. This is all personal for me now." I said. Shikamaru closed his hand and trapped Hidan with all the paper bombs that were set up. Wow, amazing. I stood up and looked at Shikamaru.

"Before you do anything else, allow me to take a couple shots at him. I know it won't do much, but I need to get some anger out of me." I said. Shikamaru nodded at me and I went up to Hidan.

"Hey hot stuff." I mocked. I punched him in the face and he laughed. His lip began to bleed and he spit at me.

"You think your punches affect me? Please." Hidan said, laughing. I punched him and he just kept laughing.

"You talk too much." Shikamaru said. He threw knives at a few mark circles and the ground below Hidan suddenly was gone. Shikamaru planned this all along.

"If you curse someone, you dig your own grave too." Shikamaru said, lighting a cigarette. "You killed my teacher by curse; don't think you can just go on your merry way. That's your grave."

"I can't die. Even if my body is scattered, I'll climb out of there and rip both of your throats out."

"This forest is special within the fire country. Our clan and the Sarutobi clan are the only ones allowed to step foot in here, that's why Anako was allowed to come here. She is part of the Sarutobi clan. Other than that, no one else will come." Shikamaru said. "Our clans will watch you forever."

I noticed the deer and looked at Shikamaru. He saw Asuma and I choked back a sob. I smiled as I saw Asuma through Shikamaru's eyes.

"My will of fire, I entrust to you…" He said.

As he faded away Shikamaru threw the cigarette at Hidan and boom. Hidan blew up and fell down into the hole. I watched as Shikamaru went to look in the hole. I could hear Hidan yelling and then Shikamaru closed the hole off. Shikamaru turned to look at me and he gave me a small smile. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'll play shogi with you from now on. So that way you won't be alone." I said. "You know, Asuma talked about you a lot. I sort of got jealous because I'm his sister and I never heard him talk about me like he talked about you."

"He talked about you every time we were together. He got so sad when you started training with Lady Tsunade because you were gone a lot. He worried about you every time you left the village." I smiled at him as he spoke about Asuma. "He truly cared so much about you."

"The same goes for you. Let's head back to the others. I'm sure my team is here by now." Shikamaru and I made our way out of the forest when I sensed Pakkun and Sai coming towards our way.

"Here you are." Pakkun said, landing in front of us.

"Reinforcements, eh? You're a little late." Shikamaru said.

"We've already took out the Akatsuki member." I said.

"You're more impressive than I thought." Sai said, referring to Shikamaru.

"This time I had to do it myself." Shikamaru said.

"Enough talk. The others are still battling. We need to hurry back to them." I said. They all nodded at me and we made our way back to the others. Shikamaru fell suddenly.

"Shikamaru!" I jumped by his side and helped him up. "Let me treat you."

"Not now. We need to hurry." I didn't argue and helped him up. We made our way back to the others and Master K was the only one there. Kakuzu was on his back, dead.

"Master K, where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They've already headed back to the village. If you go now, you'll be able to catch up with them."

"Did Naruto do that?" I asked, referring to Kakuzu.

"Yes he did. Let's head back, shall we."

I nodded at him and we made our way back to the village. The others were ahead of us, but once we all got back to the village, we made our way to Lady Tsunade's office. I looked at Naruto's arm and gasped. Just by looking at it, I noticed that there were multiple fractures. What was that jutsu that Naruto used?

* * *

"Great work everyone. However, the Akatsuki is still out there, so don't let your guard down just yet. For now though, you can all take a break. You deserve it. Anako, I'd like you to stay for a moment please." Oh boy, this is what I feared. Everyone left and it was only Shizune, Lady Tsunade, and I.

"You went ahead without my orders?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm not punishing you, Anako. Although I should, but I understand what it is like to lose a family member that is close to you. Did you notice Naruto's arm?"

"Yes, I did. I wasn't there when he performed that jutsu, but I did notice his arm." I said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go patch him up as best as you can. Report back here in an hour because you're going on a mission soon."

"Oh?" I asked.

"The Raikage from Kumogakure has requested a medical ninja in his village. His current one has been severely injured and the head medical ninja is out of the village due to maternity. I am sending you."

"Just me?" I asked.

"I'd send Sakura or Hinata, but they are currently out on a mission. I gave Ino a break. Besides, I think it'll be good for you to leave the village for a while."

"How long is this mission?"

"Two months. You should have the other medical ninja nursed back to health then. But I must warn you. There have been some problems that have occurred between the two villages. I don't know how those people are going to act towards you, so be on your guard always."

"Yes ma'am. Am I the only one going?"

"Yes. I don't want to send more than one person." She said.

"Okay, I will see you soon then." I said, leaving her office. I went home and opened the door. Kurenai and Konohamaru were playing cards at the table.

"Hey Auntie!" Konohamaru called to me.

"I have a mission." I said, getting straight to the point.

"How long?" Kurenai asked.

"Two months."

"No! You can't go." Konohamaru yelled at me.

"I can't defy Lady Tsunade's orders." I said, walking over to the table. "I'll be okay. I'm going to another village where I will be safe, okay?"

"Okay." Konohamaru mumbled.

"Turn that frown, upside down." I said and Konohamaru started to laugh. "There's that smile. I need to go pack."

I left them and went to my room. I grabbed my travel back and began packing enough stuff to last me two months. I changed the clothes I had on into new ones and grabbed my flak jacket. I went through my medical bag and made sure I had everything I needed. For my final thing, I grabbed four pictures off of the dresser. A picture of Asuma and me, a picture of my dad and me, a picture of Asuma, Kurenai, Konohamaru, and I took a few months ago, and the one of Team 7. I made my way out of the room and back into the dining room.

"Well, I'm off." I said. Kurenai and Konohamaru both stood up and hugged me bye.

"Be safe." Kurenai told me.

"I will." I looked at Konohamaru. "Don't worry. I'll write to you. So you know I'm still okay." He nodded and gave me a hug. I kissed his forehead and made my way to the door. After leaving the house, I made my way to the hospital. I asked the front desk where Naruto's room was and made my way there. I opened the door and set my bag down on the chair.

"Anako!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hi Naruto, I came to check on you. How're you feeling?"

"I feel great!" Naruto moved his injured arm in the air and he cried out in pain.

"Stupid. Don't move your arm." I said, going over to the side of the bed and looking at his arm. I made my hands green. "You know, that jutsu really is something else. I wouldn't use it unless you absolutely need to, okay?"

"It'll be fine if I have you healing me afterwards." Naruto said, laughing.

"I can't heal everything right away. That's not how medical ninjutsu works." I said. Naruto paused to look at me and he smiled.

"Thank you, Anako. This kind of makes me happy." Naruto said.

"Hmmm?"

"It feels like we're getting closer to _him_, together." Naruto said. I got a lump in my throat. How was I supposed to tell Naruto I was leaving now?

"Umm, Naruto." I said.

"What is it Anako?"

"I'm being sent out on a mission." I said.

"Oh, when are you leaving?" He asked.

"After I am done here." I said.

"What?!" Naruto yelled. "We just got back. How can granny Tsunade send you out so soon?"

"Kumogakure is in need of a medical ninja. Lady Tsunade is sending me as soon as possible." I said.

"But why now?" I knew what Naruto was thinking. He was upset that I was leaving without him on a mission.

"I wish you could come with me, but Lady Tsunade is only sending me. I won't be gone long." I said, touching his hand. "It's only two months. And when I get back, we'll go look for _him_. I promise."

"What am I going to do without you? I'll have to deal with Sai by myself." Naruto said. I chuckled at his facial expression.

"I think you'll be able to handle him by yourself." I said, giving him a wink. Naruto smiled and pulled me to him squeezing me in a tight hug. Well, as tight as his one arm let him.

"Just be safe, okay?" He said, kissing my forehead.

"I will. And since I'm leaving, I'll kiss your forehead too." I said, kissing his forehead. "I'll be back before you know it. Until then, try not to have too much fun without me." I made my way to the door and grabbed my bag.

"I'll try not to." Naruto said, laughing. "Bye Anako."

"Bye Naruto." I shut the door and made my way out of the hospital. As I rounded the corner, I gasped when I saw Master K leaning against the wall, reading his book.

"Master K, you scared the shit out of me." I said, holding my chest. My heart was pounding.

"I'm surprised you didn't read my mind." Master K said, chuckling.

"I'm surprised you aren't in a hospital bed; which is very unusual for you." I shot back at him. Master K stopped chuckling and I smirked in triumphant.

"Right now… That's all you see me as… I'm shocked." Master K said. "If I used my Manekyou Sharingan, then I'd be in one. But I didn't use it. Naruto, Sai, and Yamato showed up just in time. Otherwise, I would've had to. I heard you have a mission."

"Yes, that is correct. I was just on my way to Lady Tsunade's office to get the official orders. Naruto didn't take it too well. He's pretty bummed out about it. You'll have to keep him cheerful while I'm gone." I said, smiling at him. "Also, will you tell Sai and Yamato for me? I'm afraid as soon as I am finished talking with you, I must head out immediately."

"I will do. I'd tell you to be safe, but I already know you'll be just fine." Master K said, patting my shoulder.

"Thank you anyways." I said, smiling again. "I'll see you when I get back." I left him and went back to Lady Tsunade's office. Once I got the official orders, I made my way to the front gate. I summoned Inza.

"Another mission?" Inza asked in a playful tone.

"This one is a bit longer than the other one." I said. "We're going to Kumo."

"Oh, so we're going to be traveling for a couple days?"

"Yes, we are. We're burning daylight. Let's go." Inza nodded and we set out for Kumo.

* * *

**_Chapter 08! :) I am on a role! I have enough time to write and do homework! Which is awesome! :)_**

**_I wanted a plot for Anako. In the manga, it just jumps to Orochimaru dying and in the anime it has the whole Three Tails Arc. So this is what I was planning. While the Three Tails Arc is going on, Anako is going to be in Kumo. So just pretend that the Three Tails Arc is going on, while she is in Kumo. So that way she can come back when they find out Orochimaru is dead. If this doesn't make sense, feel free to message me. Or just review. And I'll answer on the author's note._**

**_Thank you for the review, follow, and favorite:_**

**_leejustinemay (Thank you! Usually I do this in a personal message, but I've decided to write comments back on here! :) I really appreciate it! Please feel free to give me suggestions as well. I always love that! :))_**

**_Thank you to my other followers and favorites! I love you all! :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

"Anako, we need to stop. We've been traveling for two days straight. You're exhausted." Inza said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No Inza. I'm fine to continue. We're only a day away." I said, standing up. I got light headed and Inza caught me from falling.

"We're going to stop. I think there is a small village up ahead. We'll stop there for the night." Inza said. "Get on my back. You're too tired to walk."

I grumbled a few swearwords and got on his back. Inza then jumped through tree after tree. We were both silent and I watched as the sun slowly went down. Nightfall was upon us and Inza was right about a village being there. He set me down and we walked until I saw a hotel.

"There." I said, pointing.

"This is where I leave you now. I'll be outside your window in case there are any enemy ninja around." Inza said. I nodded at him and made my way to the hotel entrance. I walked in and was greeted by the woman at the front.

"Hello young lady. How can I help you?" The little old woman asked, smiling at me.

"I'd like a room for the night please." I said, taking out my money bag and handing her some money.

"Right this way dear." She led me to the room that I was staying in. She opened the door and moved aside for me.

"Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

I shut and locked the door and set my bag down on the ground. I took off my shoes and laid down on the bed. I didn't realize it, but I was exhausted. I decided I'd take a shower before going to sleep. Grabbing my night clothes, I went to the bathroom and showered. Once I was finished, I changed into my night clothes and placed my hair into a bun. I made my way out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed again. I laid down and just look at the ceiling. Slowly, but surely, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Almost there, Inza." I said, jumping down from a branch. Inza nodded at me. I continued going the pace I was and suddenly I came face to face with a cliff. You could see the ocean perfectly from there.

"Oh wow." Inza said, looking over the cliff.

"This is amazing!" I said, gapping at the scenery. Sure, Konoha was beautiful, but this is just amazing.

"It's beautiful. That's for sure."

"There!" I said, pointing at some very large mountains. I could see the clouds and I knew we were here. Inza and I made our way to the mountains and came face to face with a large chain-link fence. "We're here."

Two Kumo ninja spotted and they made their way over to us. "State your business."

"I am the medical ninja that Konohagakure sent." I said.

"Oh right. Lord A said you'd be arriving soon. Follow me." The second ninja said.

I followed him into the village and gasped at how amazing it was. I've been to other villages, but this was amazing. The ninja led me to this large blue structure that was built into the mountain. This is just too wild. We went inside and I followed him until we got to almost the top. He knocked on a door and I heard a voice say enter. We entered the office and I looked at the guy on the couch. Holy shit. That guy is freaking huge! He has on this jacket with no shirt on. His blonde hair was slicked back and a barbell was in his hand. A man about the same size stood by the window. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not because of his sunglasses. The chakra I was sensing from him was immense. I looked closely at him and realized it was like the same chakra Naruto has in him. This man is a jinchūriki. A woman stood next to the Raikage's desk. She must be his assistant.

"Lord A, this is the medical ninja that has been sent from Konoha." The ninja said. After he introduced me, he left. I looked back at the Raikage.

"Ahh; it's about time. Was there a delay?" The Raikage asked.

"I was out on a mission when Lady Tsunade got your letter. As soon as I got back, I made my way here." I said.

"What's your name?"

"Anako Sarutobi." I said.

"Hmm. So you're Hiruzen's daughter…" He said.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Catch." He threw the barbell at me and I caught it with one hand. I set it down on the ground and gave him a funny look.

"Umm, do you want it back?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. Dangit. Naruto is rubbing off on me.

"Actually yes, I would." I picked it up with one hand and threw it back at him.

"Wow, that girl is strong." The man from the window sang. "I bet she can pack a punch."

"Alright! Mabui! Get me two ninja right away. I want to see this girl fight. If she can catch that barbell with one hand, then I definitely need to see her fight."

"Yes sir." She left the office and I looked at him.

"I came here to be a medical ninja, not fight." I said.

"I want to see you fight. By the way, you can call me A. Over there is B." A said and pointed to the man at the window. "After we see you fight, I'll show you where the hospital is. You'll be staying here with me and B."

Mabui came back with two ninja. One has brown hair, brown eyes, fairly large size. The other is blonde, black eyes, same size as the other guy. Both used lightning nature.

"This is Jurou and Haru. These will be the two you fight." A said. "So follow us!"

A ran to the window and busted out of it with Jurou and Haru following him. B followed after the two and I gapped at the window. I turned to Mabui and she had an irritated look on her face.

"That's the fourth window this week." She said, writing something down on her clipboard.

"Do I have to go out the window too?" I asked.

"It'd be best too. I personally would use the doors, but A likes to bust the windows and walls of this place. I'm Mabui by the way." She said, sticking her hand out. I grabbed it and shook it.

"My name is Anako Sarutobi; nice to meet you."

"Come on Anako!" I heard A yelling at me.

"I guess I better go. I'm sure I'll see you in a bit." I said, smiling at her.

I went to the window and jumped out of it. I used my skills to land in front of A and them. A told me we weren't fighting there, but at their training grounds. I followed them; everyone stayed silent as we made our way to the training grounds. A stop all of a sudden and I looked around the grounds. This place is all rocks isn't it….

"B will hold your bag." A said. I took my bag off and handed to B.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yeah, no problem." B sang. I had a feeling that B rapped or sang everything he said.

"First you'll fight Jurou." I made my way to the middle of the training grounds and stood across from Jurou. I saw him smirking and I gave him a slight glare.

"This girl looks weak. I'll defeat her in a heartbeat."

"Why don't you quit talking and put your money where your mouth is, pretty boy. Or are you afraid of losing to a little girl?"

"Alright then, begin."

I slammed my fist into the ground and watched as it shattered completely. Jurou gave me a scared look while A and B gasped. I ran at Jurou and kicked him in the stomach. He flew back and slammed against the rocks. I ran at him with blinding speed and he moved from being punch. I punched the rock behind me at the whole thing came crumbling down. Haru was suddenly next to me, lightening on his hand. I ducked out of the way and grabbed his arm and flung him away from me. I noticed Jurou running at me and I went behind him and sent electricity into his nervous system. He fell to the ground and freaked out as to why his body wasn't moving properly. One down, one to go. I looked at Haru and he had lightening in his hand again. I made the hand signs:

_**Ram → Horse → Snake → Dragon → Rat → Ox → Tiger **_

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet." I whispered.

I shot the two dragons out of my mouth and Haru moved out of the way and hid in the rocks. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I was getting tired and wanted to end this soon. Haru ran at me and he didn't use his lightening this time. I got my left hand and made the Rasengan. I dodged Haru's attack and hit him the stomach. I didn't see the kunai in his hand until I felt it going into my shoulder as I hit him. He slammed back into the rocks and then landed face first into the ground. I didn't make it powerful enough to hurt him badly. I grabbed my shoulder and looked at the damage I had done to the training grounds. I heard clapping and looked at A.

"Very nice. You are definitely Hiruzen's daughter." A said. 'She destroyed half of the training grounds and she didn't even use that much chakra. I can feel that she has so much more. Not only that, she managed to get behind Jurou and damage his nerves system. She has to be a lightening user to be able to use electricity like that. And that Rasengan. It's just like the Fourth Hokage that I battled long ago. This girl is truly something else.'

"Who is your master?" A asked.

"I have had multiple. My two main ones though are Kakashi Hatake and Tsunade."

'Just as I suspected. She's been trained under Tsunade. That's where she gets that monstrous strength from. I bet if we arm-wrestle like Tsunade and I did long ago, she'd be able to handle it without ease. I wonder…'

"Come here." I walked over to A and he put out his fist. I looked at his fist and then him.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked; confused as to why he had his fist out to me.

"I want you to bump fists with me." He said. I looked at B and he nodded at me. I raised my left arm and bumped my fist with him. A wave of air came from our bump and A looked at me and smiled. "I acknowledge your skills as a shinobi. Welcome to Kumo."

"Thank you for allowing me here." I said.

"Now let's go to the hospital."

"Wait; let me check on Jurou and Haru." I said. I made my over to Jurou first. He kept trying to move but his nerves system wasn't allowing him too. I placed my hand on his neck and my hand glowed green. "There, you should be able to move just fine now."

"Thanks. Sorry about the comment I made before. Guess you were right about me getting beat like a girl." Jurou said, standing up.

"You underestimated my power." I said. "But I accept you apology." I left him and made my way over to Haru.

"What did you do to me?" He choked out.

"A shinobi never shares their jutsu secrets." I said. I turned him over on his back and put my hands on his stomach. My hands glowed green and he shakily say up.

"I still hurt."

"I'll take you to the hospital since you're not completely healed." I said, standing up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. I placed his arm around my shoulder and put mine around his waist. We walked over to A and the other two.

"He's not fully healed yet. Since we're going to the hospital, I can take him there."

'She disregarded her own injury to help the others.' A thought. "Alright, let's make our way then."

We were silent as we made our way to the hospital. B held my bag for me still as I helped Haru. Once we were at the hospital, a nurse led us to a room so I can put Haru in there. I laid him down on the bed and helped him.

"You should be okay in a couple days. I'll be back to treat you." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Come Anako, I need you to check out the medical ninja that's been injured." A said. I nodded at him and followed him to a different room. He opened the door and I looked at the blonde guy in the bed. He was awake and was looking out the window. He turned his head to look at us.

"Lord A." He said, forcing out a smile.

"This is Anako. She is your replacement until you are nursed back to health. Anako, this is C."

"Nice to meet you." I said, walking over to him. "May I ask how you were injured?"

"I was on a mission when it happened." He said.

"Okay. Well for right now, I am going to evaluate your injuries and we'll go from there."

"My left leg is fractured, I have several fractured ribs, my right wrist is sprained and I have a nasty cut on my chest." He said.

"I forget you're a medical ninja yourself. Firstly I heal your minor injuries. As a medical ninja you know broken bones can't be healed right away. Your leg and ribs should take about a month and half. That is if you strictly stick to bed rest. If not, it'll be longer." I said.

I grabbed his wrist and my hands glowed green. Once I fixed his wrist, I moved the sheet and looked at his chest. Sure enough a big cut laid there.

"Do you only have two main medical ninja?" I asked, looking at A.

"Yes. The other one, Riko, is out due to maternity. C is the one that goes out on missions." A said. I nodded my head and looked back at the injury.

"Can you please hand me my bag B?" He nodded and handed me my bag. I took out some cleaning material and looked back at C. "This might be a little painful."

"I don't mind. As long I am healed."

I nodded at him and walked over to the sink in the bathroom. I washed my hands and grabbed a towel. I put the rubbing alcohol on it and put it on C's cut. He winced and I placed my hand on his ribs, calming him down. Once the cut was clean, I placed my hands over his chest and the cut was gone soon after that. I went back to my bag and took out some pills. I sat C up and handed him the pill.

"Take this. It'll help with the pain." I said, handing him the cup of water that was sitting on the stand.

"What is it?"

"It's a numbing pill that I have made. It'll numb the pain for 12 hours." I said.

"You made that?" B asked.

"Yes I did." I said. C took it and gulped down the water. He laid down and he then looked at me.

"This stuff works well." He said. "I can't feel anything."

"Now just because you can't feel anything doesn't mean you can just get up and do whatever you want. You're still hurt." I said in a stern voice. He just nodded at me and I grabbed my bag from the chair. "We need to leave him be for now. I'll be back in the morning to check on you." A, B, and I left his room.

"Since C and Riko are the main medical ninja, I am putting you in charge of that duty. Will you be able to handle that?" A asked me.

"Yes, when Lady Tsunade or Shizune are unable to be at the hospital, I am third in charge." I said.

"So I trust that you'll take care of the hospital?"

"Yes sir." A nodded at me and looked at B.

"Come on then. It's late and there is no need for you to be here right now." A said. "You can come back in the morning."

"Okay, do you think I can get something to eat? I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Yes of course. I will head back to my office and B here will take you to go get food." A said.

"Okay. Thank you A." I said, smiling at him.

We walked out of the hospital and A made his way to his office while B and I stood there. I looked up into the dark sky and looked at the stars. The sky is really pretty here. I turned to B and smiled at him.

"Hi B, I'm Anako, we never properly introduced ourselves." I said, giving him a warm smile.

"I'm Killer B, but you can just call me B." He rapped. "Hey, you fist bumped with A, fist bump with me too." He raised his fist to me and I bumped it. The same thing that happened with A, happened with B. "Alright, I like you girl. I'm going to call you Little A, since your name starts with A. Big A and Little A. I like that! Oh yeah!" I laughed at how enthusiastic his is. In a way he reminded me of Naruto. I have a feeling I am going to enjoy my time here in Kumo.

"Quit day dreaming Little A and let's go eat." B waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry about that." I said, scratching the back of my head. I followed B to the nearest eating place and smiled as he took me to a ramen shop. We entered the shop and we sat down.

"Ahh, Killer B, what can I get you and your lovely friend today?" The guy asked with a smile.

"Go ahead Little A."

"I'll take the pork ramen please."

"I'll take the same thing."

"Alright: two pork ramen; coming right up."

"I hope you like ramen." B sang, turning to me.

"I love it." I said.

"Good. They make it good here, yeah." B sang. I smiled at him and the man set the food down in front of us.

"Thank you." I said, grabbing my chopsticks and digging right in. I looked at B and he gave me a funny look. "What?" My mouth was full of food when I asked.

"Females your age are always worrying about weight and shit. You just dug right in without a thought."

"I love to eat." I said, finishing my ramen. "I don't worry so much about that stuff. I do enough exercise to maintain this body."

"I am just liking you more and more every minute." B sang, he got out a book and started to write something down. Then he began to rap to me.

"That's so awesome!" I said, laughing at him.

"It's letting late isn't it? Don't want to worry my brother." I felt my heart tug a little when B said 'brother'. B was generous and he paid for my food. After the ramen shop we went back to the blue building. B led me to A's office again and A smiled at us.

"I'll show you where you will be staying Anako, follow me." A said, standing up and leading me to the leave below his office. I walked next to B and then A stopped at a door.

"This is your room." He opened the door and I surveyed the room. It's a simple room. The walls are painted a cream color. The bed looked like a full. A nightstand was on the right and a dresser was across from the bed. It was sort of how I had my room. The closet was simple as well. "There is a bathroom just down the hall to your left. If you need anything in the middle of the night, please come get me or B. Have a good night and we'll see you in the morning."

A shut the door and I set my bag down on the bed. I took out my pictures and placed them on the nightstand. I got out my night clothes and proceeded to the bathroom. After doing all the bathroom necessities, I went back to my room and shut the door. I looked at the clock on the wall. 10:45. I pulled the covers down and laid down. After settling in, I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Chapter 09! :) Here is Anako's story! And I made sure I kept A, B, and C in character. Jurou, Haru, and Riko are all made up characters. Please read and review! Also, today in my psychology class, my teacher was talking about death by suffocation and I just started laughing and thought of Deidara and Tobi! XD_**

**_Thank you all my follows and favorites! I love you all! :)  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

I sat on the bed as I heard the thunder crack outside. Soon enough the rain began to pour down. I got off the bed and looked out the window. The rain was so calming. Today was my day off from the hospital, so I just stayed in. A knock came to the door.

"Come in." A poked his head in.

"B asked if you could make dinner again. He really loves your cooking."

"Yes of course I can." I said, chuckling.

A nodded and shut the door. I turned to look back outside and just continued to watch the rain. The second day I was here, I cooked us dinner and ever since then, I've been making dinner. The two just loved my cooking. I looked at the clock and decided it was a good time to make dinner. I left my room and went to the kitchen. I heard A's and B's thoughts and heard that they were in A's office. After preparing everything, I made my way to A's office and knocked on the door. After he said 'come in', I entered.

"Dinner is ready." I said, smiling at the two.

"Alright, Little A's awesome cooking, oh yeah!" B sang.

I laughed at him and the three of us made our way to eat. They didn't hesitate to eat at all. I had set myself a plate to the side to let them eat. Since they're men, they can eat quite a bit. I leaned against the counter and ate my food while the two devoured the food. B sat back in his seat when he was finished; rubbing his stomach in the process.

"That was the best."

"Yes, it was quite delicious." A said, leaning back as well.

"Thank you."

"Your family must really appreciate the cooking you do." A said.

"Yeah, my nephew loves it." I said.

"Little A, is it just your nephew?" B asked.

"Yeah, it's just the two of us. Well, my sister and her baby."

"I heard about the Third, but what of your mother?"

"She passed away when I was a baby. I never got to meet her. Then my brother and sister-in-law passed away when I was 10. Then my father died when I was 13. And my other brother just passed away a week before I came here." I said. I didn't realize all I had said until I rethought about everything. I noticed the look on their faces and turned away.

"Anako, you don't need to turn away from us." A said. "It's okay to be hurt over your family's death."

"It's not that." I said. "I just don't want to talk about it." They got quiet and I could hear their thoughts. I turned off my mind reading and turned back to them.

"I'm going to go to the hospital." I said, leaving the kitchen and going to my room. After grabbing a few things, I left the Raikage Building into the rain. I made my way to the hospital and the girl at the front desk greeted me.

"Hello Anako, you're not due to be in today." She said.

"I know. I just was bored and had nothing to do, so I decided to come here." I said. "Is there anyone in need of assistance?"

"Not that I know of, maybe just do a room check." She said.

I nodded and made my way down the hallway. I passed room after room and realized that everyone was fine. I heard a horrific scream coming from the entrance. I made my way to the front and almost lost it at the scene before me. A Kumo ninja had been ripped to shreds. Literally. A few nurses where around him, trying to stop the blood from going everywhere. His teammates stood of to the side.

"Alright." I said, going over to the ninja. "I need you to take him to a room. We need to do immediate treatment on him right now or he is going to die." They all just looked at me. I got frustrated.

"Don't just look at me, move!" I yelled.

The nurses sprang into action and soon the ninja was out of the entrance and on his way to a medical room. I stood up and told a few of the nurses to clean up while I tended to the ninja. One of his teammates grabbed my arm.

"Please…" She choked out. "Save him."

"I do everything and anything I can to save your friend." I said, giving her a smile. She started to cry and thanked me. I left them and made my way to the emergency room where they took him. I ran into the room and watched as the nurses looked at me.

"We're losing him." A nurse said.

"Move." I said.

They moved out of my way and I placed my hands on his chest. The chest wounds healed up a bit and then I moved to his stomach. I gasped and looked down. Too many vital spots have been hit. He can't survive this, not matter what the medical treatment I did for him. I looked down at him and he was smiling at me.

"P-please tell the girl, m-my teammate, that it's okay me dying." He coughed up some blood. "I-I did it to save my comrades. Tell her that I'll be waiting for her."

"Quit talking. I'm going to save you." I said. I didn't want to give up. His teammate flashed through my mind. "That girl… She wants you to be okay. It's going to be okay."

"I-I've accepted the fact that I am dying." He coughed. "J-just let me die."

"Stop talking!" I shouted. "You're going to be okay."

He closed his eyes and I felt his heart stop. I gasped and started to perform CPR on him. I did compression after compression and nothing. I blew air into his mouth and continued to do more compressions. After 5 minutes, I stopped completely and sunk to the ground.

"Anako." A nurse said. I stood up and looked at her.

"Please clean up in here. I will inform his teammates." I said. The nurse nodded and I left the room and went to the waiting area where his teammates were waiting. The girl gasped when she saw me and stood up.

"Is Taro okay? Is he going to be alright?" She bombarded me with questions.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. I was unable to save Taro. His injuries were too severe. I'm sorry." She looked at me and then let out a horrible scream. She sunk to the ground and began to cry. I knelt down next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "He wanted me to tell you he'll be waiting for you."

Saying that, made her cry even more. I stood up and nodded at the other two members. I made my way back to the room and the nurses had cleaned everything up already. A white sheet covered Taro's body. The nurses gave me a look of sympathy.

"You did everything you could. His injuries were just too massive." One nurse said.

"Death comes with being a shinobi." I said.

The two nodded at me and I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at all the blood on me. I can now understand why Lady Tsunade was terrified of blood. I sat down on the toilet and put my hands in my head. The tears just started flowing out of my eyes. I failed her and I failed him. I pulled myself together and cleaned myself up. I finished and tied my hair up into a ponytail. I left the room and went back to the front. A stood at the desk.

"Anako…" He said, looking at me with a blank look. "I have heard what has happened."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I did everything I could."

"Yes, I understand that. You go home."

I didn't want to argue with him, so I did as I was told. The rain was still pouring down when I walked outside. Something about the rain that always gives me a horrible feeling. Instead of going home, I went to this pier and sat down. I pulled one leg up and let the other one dangle. I watched as the raindrops landed on the water. Everything was so peaceful and quiet, except the rain coming down. I was completely soaked soon enough and then I felt the warm tears building in my eyes. I rested my head on my knee and just let the tears flow down my face. Not being able to save Taro brought back some horrible moments.

"Little A, there you are. You'll catch a cold being is this rain!" B shouted to me. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come one Little A. Oh you… You're crying…" B pulled me up.

"What's wrong?" B asked in a normal voice. I just shook my head. "You can tell me."

"I let someone die today; I couldn't save him. I let his teammates down. I tried so hard to save him and I just couldn't." I sobbed to him. "I can't save anyone. I couldn't save my boyfriend for leaving the village and going to the man that killed my father. I couldn't save my brother from dying. I couldn't save my father from dying. I'm a failure B."

I put my head down as the tears just followed out of my eyes. I can't believe I just let everything to a man I don't even know. I felt arms go around my shoulders and B pulled me to him. I felt small in his ginormous arms.

"It's okay to be upset, but being unable to save someone does not make you a failure. Sometimes things happen in life that you are unable to control. Medical ninjutsu doesn't save everyone. I can see that you are a very bright young lady and I know you'll go far in life. Sure, you will have your ups and your downs, but you just have to push through those bad moments to look at the good ones happening right before your eyes. Everyone goes through their bad moments and it is always good have someone to talk to and share all your troubles and fears with. I may not be much help, but I hope that makes you feel better." B said in a normal voice. I started crying more and wrapped my arms around his torso. I didn't say anything, just cried.

"Thank you." I said. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Little A. If you ever need anything, please feel free to talk to me."

I nodded at him and we made our way back home. I felt my chest getting warm with love and I looked up at B. Deep down I know he's a compassionate person.

* * *

"I told you that you'd get sick sitting in the rain for as long as you did." B sang to me, setting down a cup of hot tea.

"I never get sick. This has to happen while I am here." I said, sniffling loud. "Thanks for the tea by the way."

"No problem. A wants you healthy soon. He's going on a mission and he needs you to accompany him."

"I'll be better in a few days tops." I said, smiling. I sneezed and then started coughing.

"Little A, whose Sasuke?" B asked.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" I got a little shaky from him asking me about _him._

"I thought you were talking the other night and I came to check on you and you were talking in your sleep. You said that name Sas-"

"Don't say _his_ name around me please. I was just probably having a bad dream." I said.

"Oh; alright then. You also said the name Asuma."

"Asuma was my brother. He's the one that recently passed."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said, smiling at him. "You better get out of here before you get sick too."

"I'll be back in a little to check on you."

I nodded at him and he left. I looked out the window and watched the rain come down. It's been raining for three days straight. The thunder and lightning storms here are just crazy. You can hear them all the time. This is definitely not like Konoha. I sighed. I missed my home. And I missed everyone. I still have a month to go too. I decided it'd be best to check on people. I left my mind and went to Konohamaru's. He was off with his team on a mission to Suna. Nothing bad has happened so far. I left him and went to Master K.

'Master K?'

'Anako, yo. How's everything in Kumo?'

'It's different. That's for sure. Too many mountains for me. I'm used to green and forest.' I laughed.

'You sound sick… Is everything okay?'

'I was in the rain for a long time.'

'Now if you'd listen to me, you wouldn't be sick.' Master K chuckled.

'Oh whatever. How's Naruto? Is everything okay with him?'

'Everything is okay with him. He sure misses you though. He and Sai are sort of getting along.'

'Figures. And Kurenai?'

'She's doing just fine. Her pregnancy is coming along just fine.'

'Good. I'll make sure I check up on her soon. I'll talk to you later Master K.'

'Talk to you soon.' I left him and started to get drowsy. I rolled over on my side and sleep consumed me.

* * *

"Keep up Little A! You're slowing us down!" A yelled at me.

"Well being sick is a setback! Getting back into moving is hard!" I yelled back to him.

Currently I'm on a mission with A and a few Kumo ninja. One of them is name Darui. I found out he is A's right-hand-man. The other two ninja were Haru and Jurou. I also found out that C is the medical ninja that always goes with them when they go on missions. Since he is still out, I am the one who has to accompany them. Due to being sick, I feel behind the others.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

I finally fell in line with the others. A had to take care of some official business in a neighboring village. I was silent and just listened to the others talk. I took in my surroundings when I felt familiar chakra and familiar thoughts. I stopped and the others stopped as well.

"An enemy is coming. And this enemy isn't someone to be reckoned with." I said.

"I can feel their chakra." A said, standing next to me. I suddenly felt myself being thrown away from the others. A yelled my name, but I couldn't respond to him. I hit my head on a tree and darkness engulfed me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. I slowly sat up and held my head. I gasped out as I applied pressure and felt a big bump. I made my hand glow green and looked around at my surroundings. I'm in a cave and the only light I can see is a small fire. Thoughts suddenly hit me and I froze in my place as the man walked forward.

"Hello Anako."

"Itachi."

* * *

**_Here is chapter 10! Sorry for the long wait. I got sick and got behind on my homework, but I am all well and caught up. So yeah, this chapter. Don't really know what to say about this chapter! Hahaha. Please read and review. Any questions, just review. Thanks! :) Also, if you go to my profile page, there is a picture of my OC! Check it out! Just click on the link!  
_**

**_Thank you for the review: _**

**_KAYKAY22PRINCESS (Thank you! I am glad you love it! :))_**

**_Thank you for the new follows and favorites! Thank you for all the other follows and favorites as well! Much love to everyone! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

"Why am I here?" Itachi flashed his Sharingan at me and I backed up, hitting the wall in the process.

"I'm not going to hurt you Anako. That's the last thing I want to do."

"Why'd you flash your Sharingan at me then? What do you want with me?"

"I want to tell you the real reason I killed my clan." I stood up and kept my back on the wall.

"What's the meaning of this? Why would you want me to know something like that?"

"Because, I truly believe you are the one who can bring Sas-"

"Please don't say _his_ name." I said.

"I see someone is still heartbroken." I put my head down and just looked at the ground.

"Can you just let me go? I promise not tell anyone I saw you."

"Not until you know the truth." I looked up at him when he said that.

"But why? Why do you want me to know? I had nothing to do with that. I'm not a part of the Uchiha clan."

"I have a reason." Itachi said, advancing on me. I pressed my back harder against the wall. "The last thing I am going to do is hurt you." Itachi grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the fire. He set me down and then sat across from me.

"Where is Kisame?" I asked.

"I sent him away for a while." Itachi said. I nodded.

"And the group I was with?"

"They're searching for you. But after we're done here, I'll place you somewhere they are able to find you."

It got silent after that. Itachi's mind was racing as was mine. I looked everywhere but at him. This is just crazy. Itachi is a known killer. He slaughtered his whole clan.

"I can't process this." I said, putting my head in my hands. "I just can't figure out why it's so important for me to know."

"You know a lot already. Being the Third's daughter, you could be in line for the title of Hokage. Look at Tsunade. Her grandfather is the first Hokage. What makes you think you can't be in line for it?"

"Impossible. I don't want the title of Hokage. As much as I love my village and as much as I want to protect it, I'm not meant for that position. Naruto is."

"So he is brought into our conversation now. He is truly a character." Itachi said, leaning back. It got silent again. This was getting frustrating more and more. I stood up and started to paced.

"Can you please just tell me why I am here?" I got no response from him. I felt like I was talking to a wall.

"The reason I killed my clan so many years ago was because my clan was planning a coup d'état on Konoha. They entrusted me, who the time was an ANBU, to be their spy. However, I knew that a civil war would result into another Shinobi World War and instead I provided Konoha with information on the Uchiha's plans. Though the Third Hokage, your father, did not agree with the treatment being dealt to the Uchiha, attempted to achieve a peacefully resolution with the clan, Danzo Shimura — who was not one to wait around for peaceful negotiations — convinced me that slaughtering my entire clan was the only way to avert, promising that me that Sasuke would be spared. The Uchiha clan, however, was not completely ignorant of my double-agent status and began to suspect me due to my strange behavior since joining the ANBU, and asked my close friend Shisui Uchiha to keep an eye on me. However, Shisui was also against the coup d'état like me, and attempted to stop his kin with his Manekyou Sharingan's strongest technique, but Danzo stole his right eye, bent on protecting the village in his own way. Fearing that Danzo would get his remaining eye, Shisui entrusted it to me. Soon after, covering up the nature of Shisui's death as a suicide, I was accused of murder and lost the trust of several members. Regardless, I allowed them to believe that as I became more distant from my kin. Even my father, Fugaku, the clan's leader, defended me of being accused, seemingly washed his hands of me, unable to understand me anymore. Prior to the massacre, I met with a masked man named, Tobi, who had infiltrated the village. I believed Tobi to be Madara Uchiha, who was ostracized by the clan for causing unrest during the first days of Konoha's formation, I allowed him to aid in the slaughter in return to leave the rest of Konoha and Sasuke be. Before killing my parents, I learned they loved and respected me despite my choice to side with the village over my clan and that their final wish was for me to take care of Sasuke. When Sasuke returned home from training I used an advanced genjustu on him called, Tsukuyomi, on him and made him believe I killed our clan in cold blood. I claimed I spared his life as he was not worth killing, I convinced Sasuke to live a life of vengeance; so that way Sasuke can kill me as payment for my crimes. Sasuke activated his Sharingan for the first time and chased after me, managing to knock off my forehead protector. I wept as I picked it up, before Sasuke fell unconscious and I took my leave. Before leaving Konoha, I asked Hiruzen to protect Sasuke from Danzo and the other two elders Koharu and Homura, and to never disclose the truth of the events surrounding the massacre. I also made it a point to threaten Danzo as well with the threat of leaking information on Konoha to enemy villages, should he ever lay a hand on Sasuke. Soon after leaving, I joined the Akatsuki to keep Konoha safe from the organization until the day that Sasuke would come looking for me. Aside from me and the Konoha's elders knowing the truth, the official story the latter made up was that I turned rogue due to losing faith in the clan. There. That is the reason I killed my clan."

I felt the tears flowing down my face as Itachi explained to me why he killed his clan. I felt a tug at my heart and sat down on the ground, burying my face in my hands. That was unfair of Konoha to do that to him. I processed all the information he told me.

"That's unfair of Konoha to do that to you! You're a hero and you should be recognized as one! You stopped a lot of bad from happening! Can't they see that?" I shouted at him.

"I do realize this, but I cannot go back."

"Yes you can! You can come back and I'll defend you. I may be marked as a traitor, but if that means you and Sasuke coming back to the village, then I'll do everything in my power to clear your name." I said. I surprised myself by saying Sasuke.

"That isn't going to happen. Sasuke is going to execute his revenge soon. Orochimaru's time is almost up. Once that time comes, Sasuke will kill Orochimaru and then he'll find me and kill me too."

"Why does Sasuke need to kill you?"

"I murdered our clan. I was the one who forced him to go into this hateful state of his. He wants to kill me to make himself feel better. And he won't stop until I die by his hands."

"It doesn't have to be this way." I mumbled.

"Unfortunately it does." Itachi said. He started to cough and I noticed blood in his hands. I jumped to his side in a heartbeat and placed my hand on his chest, my hand glowing green. I gasped and looked at him.

"You've contracted a fatal disease." I said. "How are you still alive?"

"I take various medications and my sure "willpower" to stay alive long, enough to die by Sasuke's hands." He grabbed my hand and moved it away from him. He noticed the bracelet on my wrist and looked at it. "You still love _him_?" I lowered my eyes and took my hand back. I stood up and walked over to the wall; crossing my arms and glaring intently at the rocks.

"You know, I should hate you. You took _him_ away from me because of what you did. Everything was going fine until you showed up in the village that one day. But that's selfish of me to say such a thing. I don't hate you for what you did. You had no chose, which angers me. Those damn elders don't give a damn about anyone but themselves. And Danzo, don't even get me started." I said. Itachi stood up and made his way over to me.

"You don't need to bear the burden of stopping those three. Their time will come. Karma has its way of going to everyone."

"I know. I just can't help but be angry. Lady Tsunade isn't too fond of them either. I just-" I stopped mid-way. I heard thoughts and felt chakra. A and the others found us.

"They found us." I said.

A loud crash came suddenly and the four of them were in front of us. Before anyone could say or do anything, I turned my eyes black and the four of them sat down on the ground; heads down. Itachi looked at me.

"What is that?" He asked.

"My ability." I said, looking back at the four. "They'll be out until I release them."

"Is this a kekkei genkai?"

"No, it's not. I've had this ability for as long as I can remember. My father doesn't know how I got it, but I have it. I can also read minds."

"You can read minds too?" I nodded.

"But it isn't something I share around. Only three people know, including you."

"Do Sasuke or Naruto know?"

"No, they don't. I'm sure Naruto will know soon. I can read his minds, but I can't go in it. If that makes any sense. The nine tails stops me from being able to go into it. And with you, I am unable to control you. I think it has something to do with you having the Sharingan. I never tried to control _him_ though. At the beginning, I was only able to read minds, make people say whatever I wanted, and control them. Over the years, I learned to control it better. For example, I am able to go into a mind and see through the person's eyes. I've also learned how to devil into memories." I said.

"Hmm, that's quite interesting." Itachi said. "What're you going to do with those four? I'm still not finished talking with you."

"I'll send them away. Since they are being controlled, I'll be able to see through their eyes." The four of them stood up and I sent them away. Once I put them in a place far away from where Itachi and I were, I released the control and my eyes turned back to their blue.

"Okay. They're far away from here." I said, turning back to Itachi. "What else is there to talk about?"

"I believe that you'll be able to help Sasuke. I don't want him to find out what happened to the clan though. I don't want him knowing the truth."

"Why not? If he knows the truth, then he'll have no reason to execute his revenge. And like I said before, you two can come back to the village."

"And like I said, that isn't going to happen." I sighed in defeat. These Uchiha men are stubborn. I rubbed my forehead.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Watch over _him. _Now that I know about your ability, you can use it to check on _him_ and make sure _he_ isn't going too deep into the darkness. And when the time comes, which I know it will, you two can settle down and rebuild the Uchiha clan." I felt my face start to heat up when he said that. "That's all I request of you. And one more thing, protect Naruto. That boy cares deeply for you. And the last thing you want is for him to die, so do whatever you can to protect him." I nodded at him as he spoke. This would probably be the last time I'd ever see him. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'll keep everything that you have said today right here." I said, pointing to my mind. "I will not tell a soul."

"Thank you. Two more things, Anako." Itachi said. "Firstly, I want you to know that I dearly loved my parents. And it killed me to know that I had to do to them what I did. Secondly, Sasuke doesn't have to forgive me, but no matter what happens to him from this point onwards, I want you to know that I will always love him."

And with that Itachi disappeared. I wiped away the tears that started to form again. Why did such a kind person like Itachi have to be put through something so terrible? He's truly a compassionate person who cares deeply for his village and family. I cleaned my face up as I made my way out of the cave. Now to make a cover story to tell A and the others.

* * *

"Anako, are you okay?!" A shouted at me, running over to me. "We found you, but then suddenly everything went blank and we ended up here."

"I manage to evade that Akatsuki member. He wasn't very easy to deal with. I suffered a few minor injuries, but I was able to heal them. He tried to force me to give away vital information about Konoha, but instead I attacked and got away." I said, lying through my teeth.

"I'm glad you're okay." A said. "I was really worried that something terrible happened to you."

"Did you complete your mission?"

"Yes we did, then after we immediately started to look for you." The saying Master K always said ran through my mind:

"_Those who break the rules of the ninja world are trash, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."_

I need to remember that not everyone thinks like that. I looked at the others. A and Darui were talking while Haru and Jurou talked.

"Let's head back to the village now." A said, putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing. "I'm serious about you being okay. I was really worried."

"Thank you for caring." I said, smiling at him as we made our way to back Kumo.

* * *

"No!" B yelled, holding onto my arm. "You can't leave yet!"

"I have to B! C is all better now and will now resume his position as the head medical ninja." I said.

"But Little A, I've come to really enjoy you being around!" B cried to me.

"B, you need to let Anako go back to her village. The Hokage might think we tried to harm her." A said, standing up from his desk and coming over to us. Darui and C stood of to the side and Mabui sat on the couch.

"Can we at least take a photo so I can remember you?" B asked.

"Yes! Photos are amazing!" I said.

"Alright! Mabui, take the photo of us!" B yelled, handing her a camera. "Come here A, you get in this too!" I stood in the middle of A and B while Mabui put the camera out in front of us.

"Okay, one, two, three." I smiled as a flash came and the photo came out of the camera. "Wait, let's take another one so A and B can have one as well." I smiled again as she snapped the photo and it came out. She handed it to me and I smiled at the photo. I looked to A and hugged him.

"Thank you Lord A! I really appreciate everything that you have done for me here in the village." I said.

"Thank you, Anako. Thank you for nursing our medical ninja back to health and helping us here in the village. You've been very helpful." A said, hugging me back. I looked back at B and he stood up all macho like.

"Well Little A, I enjoyed you being here in the village and I especially loved your cooking." B said. I smiled and went to hug him. He squeezed me and picked me up. "I'll miss you Little A."

"I'll miss you too B. You've helped me a lot. And I appreciate all the help that you have given me." I said, tears forming in my eyes. "Gosh, I told myself I wasn't going to cry."

"It's okay Little A. I don't mind people crying." B said.

"I just am going to miss you so much. I've enjoyed being your friend."

"I have enjoyed being your friend as well. I'm sure we'll meet each other in the future sometime." B said, setting me down and patting my forehead. "Just keep me updated?"

"Of course. I'll write to you all the time." I said.

"No Little A. I know you can communicate through other ways." B whispered to me. He knows about my ability.

"How'd you figure it out?" I whispered back to him.

"My friend in me told me."

"The eight tails?" B nodded and I smiled at him. "I'll definitely keep in touch with you and your friend; only if he allows me to?"

"I'm sure him and I can work out a deal, so you'll be able to." I smiled and hugged him again. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you. It's time for me to go now." I said, looking back at everyone. I heard the door open and Haru and Jurou walked in, bags on both their shoulders.

"Ahh, just in time." A said. "These two are going to accompany you on your journey back to Konoha."

"A, you didn't have too." I said.

"I wanted to make sure my favorite girl gets home safe and sound." A said, smiling at me.

"Thank you." I said, smiling. I looked to Haru and Jurou and nodded at them. "Alright boys, let's head out."

"Be safe on your journey home, Little A." B said.

I nodded at him and we left the Raikage building and went to the chain link fenced. The guards at the front nodded as we made our way to the Konoha. I turned around to smile the village and then looked back at the picture of the two brothers and me. My time in Kumo was a lot more fun than I thought I was. I am going to miss A and B, but I am excited to go home to my friends and family.

* * *

_**Here is chapter 11! Please review! I'd appreciate it if you guys would. It'd make my day and let me know that you all still like this story! **_

_**Okay, so I'm sorry if the characters seem out of character. Especially Itachi. But it had to be done. I really don't think A and B were out of character though. So Anako is going back to Konoha. **_

_**Thank you all my followers and all the favorites! Much love to you all! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

We sat around the fire in the cool night. It's been two days since we've been traveling and it was time for us to take a break before we continued to Konoha. Haru and Jurou made small talk while I sat there silently. I heard thunder and then lightening striked a few yards away from us. I jumped up as the rain started falling down.

"We need to get to shelter!" I yelled, trying to get my bag in order. Haru and Jurou were doing the same. Once our stuff was packed, we ran and ran until an old haunted looking house came into view.

"Look, let's stay there."

"No. It's wrong. Let's just keep moving until we find a safer place to stay." I said.

The boys nodded at me and we made our way through the rain. We wouldn't make it to Konoha until the following afternoon. After about 20 minutes the rain let up and it began to sprinkle. An inn came into view and we made our way towards it. The rain stopped completely by the time we reached it. I went in first and the two followed me.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The man at the desk asked.

"We need a room for the night. We got caught in the storm." I said.

"Ahh yes, terrible storm that was." The man said, handing us a key. I went to get money but the man held up his hands. "It's on the house tonight. Just enjoy your stay and get warm."

"Thank you for your kindness." I said, giving the man a polite smile.

The three of us made our way to our room. I opened the door and claimed my bed right away. I sat down and took my shoes off. Haru and Jurou sat on their bed and did the same.

"I'm claiming the bathroom first." I said, grabbing my bag. "We'll just hang our wet clothes in there." The two nodded at me and I made my way to the bathroom.

I changed from my wet clothes into my night clothes. I hung my wet clothes over the tub and made sure to leave enough room for the boy's clothes. I wrapped my hair up into a bun and finished in the bathroom. Once finished, I made my way back out to the room. I laid down on my bed and got under the covers, trying to snuggle and get warm. I didn't fall asleep until Haru and Jurou were both finished in the bathroom. Once everyone was settled, one of the two turned off the lamp and soon we were all asleep.

* * *

I smiled as the three of us approached Konoha. During the rest of our journey, we didn't have any problems. Haru, Jurou, and I talked the whole time. The gates came into view and I inhaled the air of my home.

"Anako!" Kotetsu called to me.

"Kotetsu, Izumo!" I yelled back to them. We got to the gates and I smiled. "It's so good to be home."

"Anako, this is where we leave you." Haru said.

"We'll miss you." Jurou said.

"I'll miss you guys too." I said, hugging both. "Make sure you get home safe."

"Will do." They nodded at Kotetsu and Izumo and then they were gone.

"Well I need to go to Lady Tsunade's office. I'll see you two later!" I said, waving at the two. They waved back and I made my way to Lady Tsunade's office. I searched for Naruto's mind and didn't hear him anywhere in the village. I got to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door.

"Lady Tsunade!" I said, smiling at her.

"You're back!" She said, leaning back in her chair. "How'd the mission go?"

"It went great. And they treated me well."

"Good. Any problems?"

"None at all." I said. I felt bad for lying to her about seeing Itachi, but I didn't want to risk anything.

"Good. Naruto should be returning in a few. They went out on a mission to seal the Three Tails, but it was unsuccessful." I nodded.

"Very well. I will be heading home now." Lady Tsunade nodded and I made my way out of the Hokage Building. I walked home, smiling at passing villagers. My home came into view and I ran to it. I opened the door and saw Konohamaru and Kurenai eating.

"Auntie Anako!" Konohamaru yelled, running from the table and tackling me with a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I am too, Konohamaru. I sure did miss you."

"I missed you too, auntie. But you're home now!" We stood up and I walked over to the table. Kurenai stood up and gave me a hug.

"Welcome home." She said, pulling away and smiling at me.

"It's good to be home." I said.

"Sit auntie!" Konohamaru said. I laughed and sat down with the two. "Can you tell us about your mission?"

"Yes I can."

I spent the rest of the night telling the two about my mission, sparing only a few memories that were only meant for me. After sharing all my stories, I made my way to room and unpacked everything. My final thing that I unpacked was the picture that I took with A and B.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

"Anako!" Naruto yelled, hugging me tightly and spinning me around. "I'm so happy you're home!"

"I'm glad to be back too!" I said, smiling at my rambunctious teammate.

"How'd everything go in Kumo?" Master K asked.

"Everything went good." I said.

"You came back so soon." Sai said. I shot him a glare and he gave me a fake smile.

"Just ignore him. He's Sai." Naruto said.

"That's true." I said.

"Let's go eat ramen!"

"Okay!" The four of us made our way to Ichiraku's and we sat down and ordered.

"So what's Kumo like?" Sai asked.

"There are rocks everywhere!" I exclaimed. "There are barely any trees or grass, or anything green for that matter. But there is an awesome view of the ocean. They even have a beach. That was something worth seeing. And the people are very serious. They are polite, but they are just really serious. And the Raikage is huge! I barely came up to his chest. And buff."

"Wow, it sounds like you had a good time." Naruto said, looking a little down.

"But I enjoy Konoha way more. There are people here that I love and care about." I said, putting my hand over Naruto's. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Anako." Naruto said.

"Four bowls of ramen." Teuchi said, placing the bowls down in front of us. We all got our chopsticks and began to chow down. An ANBU was suddenly in our presence.

"Lady Anako, Naruto. Lady Tsunade has requested you immediately." The ANBU said.

"What about us?" Master K asked, referring to Sai and him.

"She only said Lady Anako and Naruto." He said.

"Well, let's go then. Don't want to keep her waiting." I said, grabbing Naruto by the collar.

"Hey wait! I want to finish." Naruto screeched.

"There is no time for that. Something big has happened." I said. Naruto straightened up and looked at me.

"Right, let's go then." We ran to Lady Tsunade's office and Naruto just barged right in.

"At least knock." I said, punching his shoulder.

"It's about time." Lady Tsunade said from the window. Master Jiraiya is here as well.

"I apologize, Lady Tsunade. We were eating lunch when the ANBU came for us." I said.

"It's been a while you two!" Jiraiya said. His thoughts ran through my mind. I refrained from gasping and looked back at Lady Tsunade as she sat down. So, Itachi was right all along.

"So what is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked.

"It concerns the information that has been circling in most places throughout the region."

"Orochimaru has been killed by Sasuke." I said. The three gave me a shocked looked.

"How did you know?" Jiraiya asked me.

"I went walking around the outskirts of the village this morning. I heard a few shinobi talking about it." I said, making a lie.

"Is it true?" Naruto asked.

"It is. I've heard it from a reliable source." Jiraiya said. Naruto started to laugh.

"There's no way he would have been beaten by the likes of Orochimaru." He said. "That means he is coming back to the village then?"

"No, he isn't." I said.

"How can you, of all people, say that Anako?!" Naruto shouted at me.

"He's going to go after Itachi."

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked.

"If you don't know by now, then you really are stupid. The first time we all sat down as a team, Sasuke said that he had to kill a certain someone. Then there was the time at the hotel. Itachi is the one Sasuke wants to kill." I said.

"Then we have to form a team. We have to go after Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said.

"Itachi Uchiha, what's up with him?"

"If we capture him, we'll be able to get information." I said.

Everyone started talking and I just stayed silent and listened. Master K showed up and said that a small team like us isn't going to do much against Itachi. Team 8 came in and we all knew what we had to do. After leaving Lady Tsunade's office, I went home and grabbed all my battle stuff. I zipped up the vest and put on the cloak that we were given. I heard rain start to come down and I left my house. I arrived at the gates, as did everyone else.

"To depart in such lousy weather." Master K said.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said.

"The rain will keep this hot head cool." Kiba said.

"Don't get so stupid." Sakura said, glaring at Naruto.

"Listen, forehead." I said, glaring at Sakura. "I like you and all, but badmouth my teammate one more time, I'll kill you." Everyone got silent. I wasn't in a mood to be played around with.

"Alright then, let's head out."

* * *

We landed on the roof of this building. Master K explained that we'll search 5km in the area, all directions. Sakura opened her mouth and started saying we wouldn't be able to communicate through our devices by going 5km. Master K summoned his dogs and we each were given two.

"You can count on me, Anako!" Shiba said.

"Will you just shut up for one second?" Bisuke asked. Great, I get the two dogs that fight. Thanks Master K. Master K explained that we'd go after Sasuke's scent first, then we'd go after the Akatsuki and if we ran into them, flee and come back to the place we were now.

"Spread out!"

We all went different directions. I went towards the forest. I decided it'd be best to walk on the ground instead of hoping through the trees. The dogs talked while I was silent. We got to an open area and I heard thoughts behind me. I stopped in my tracks when I knew the thoughts of the person.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the girl who killed my teammate…" The voice said. I turned around while the dogs started to growl.

"Deidra…" I said, eyeing the blonde man in front of me. A mask man stood next to him. I read his thoughts and I shivered. This man is the man Itachi talked about, but he isn't who he says he is…

"Senpai! This girl killed Sasori. She looks pretty wimpy if you ask me." I shot the man a nasty glare and he ran back. "She's mean." This is all an act for him. I have to remember that, but I doubt he'd reveal his true identity.

"Anako, we need to flee. I'll notify-"

"No. You two need to go away from here. I'll handle these two. Go to Master K."

"But Anako, that isn't allowed. We have to stay with you."

"I don't want you to get hurt. So go." I said. The two dogs looked at me and then ran off. I turned back to Deidra and the mask man.

"I still want payback for you killing my partner."

"Sasori deserved what he got." I said, disregarding my cloak. Deidra stuck his hand in this bag of clay and his hands ate it. Right, this guy deals with clay explosives. I took a stance and Deidra made this clay bird. I studied his movement as he got on the bird. He's a distance fighter, which isn't too good for me. I'm a short-range. He flew into the air and I could do nothing but watch.

"Take this!" He launched some clay at me and I jumped away from the explosion and landed on a tree. He landed on the ground in front of me.

"Senpai! She's fast!" The masked man yelled. I took out some paper bombs and launched them at the two. I lit the flint and they blew up in front of them. They were out of the way fast.

"Ha. She likes boom too." Deidra said. He made some more clay bombs, but this time they were a lot stronger than the last one. They were little balls and suddenly, lightening was coming from behind me and the balls were stopped. I froze in my spot as thoughts hit me.

"Hn, you're Akatsuki members." Sasuke said.

"Senpai! It's Sasuke! Wow, he looks just like Itachi." Sasuke must've of given him a glare, because he hid behind Deidra. "I don't know who is scarier, the girl or Sasuke."

"Perfect! I get to kill both Sasuke and the girl that killed Sasori." Deidra said.

"You run your mouth a lot, don't you?" Sasuke asked. "If that's the case, why don't you give me information on Itachi?" I still hadn't turned around to see where Sasuke was.

"These two brats are annoying me." Deidra said. I jumped down from the tree and landed a few feet away from the two. I clenched my fist and glared at the two.

"Shut up already." I said.

"Is she going to fight us?" The masked man asked.

I had had enough of their talking. I slammed my fist against the ground and it shattered all the way to them. I used that as a distraction and made my way to the two. I went for the masked man first and I went to throw a punch at him. Instead of punch him, my fist went through him. I gasped and swung my leg at him. The same thing happened. I growled in frustration as my attacks just kept going through him.

"This is fun." The masked man kept laughing.

"Take this."

I made the lightening light up in my hand and started to swing at him like that. Well fuck. Nothing was working on him. I felt myself being punched and I got thrown back. I wiped away the sweat from my brow and glared at the two. Sasuke jumped down and I looked up at him. He held his hand out to me and I noticed the purple ribbon still. I huffed and took his hand, allowing him to help him up.

"I'll handle this. You just go find safety." He said to me.

"Don't tell me what to do." I snapped, roughly pulling my hand away from his. "I can handle myself, you know. I don't need anyone to help me, especially from the likes of you."

"Are you two going to argue, or are you going to fight me?" Deidra asked, making a huge dragon suddenly.

"There it is! Senpai's favorite art technique; the C2 dragon."

"You know what to do Tobi!" Deidra said, jumping onto the dragon.

"You can count on me! It's "that" isn't it?" Tobi asked.

"Right! Get ready Tobi!" The dragon spit up a bunch of clay balls like Deidra used before. "Go get them Tobi!"

"Yes sir!" Tobi said.

"What a pain." Sasuke said, moving towards the two. I stayed where I was.

"He's coming! Show him the power of your art-pop senpai!" Tobi yelled.

"Pop is dead. My style is super flat!" Deidra yelled.

The dragon spit a bird at Sasuke. Deidra used his hands to detonate the clay. It blew up in front of Sasuke, but he moved back to where I was as Deidra went up into the air with the dragon and then Tobi was gone. Sasuke made lightening in his hand and launched it Deidra. It only goes 5 meters though. Deidra started talking about Master K.

"He's a long range fighter, Sasuke. Unlike you and me, we're short." I said to him. "I hate you, but if we work together, we should be able to defeat him."

"Now you want my help?" He said in a smartass tone.

"Just shut up and let's do this." I snapped at him.

"They're gonna pack a real punch this time!" Deidra yelled at us. "I don't care how strong your defenses are, this time; you're going to fly, hmm!" He threw a bird at us and detonated it. Sasuke grabbed me and moved us out of the way. 'Damn, he's fast. He was even able to get her out of the way.'

Sasuke stepped on the ground and boom. He threw me into the forest and I slammed against a tree. I cough a bit and looked before me. Sasuke was in his second cursed seal stage. I made my hands green and healed a few of cuts that I received. Tobi popped out of the ground and yelled that he finished setting the ground bombs. Deidra started explaining how the C2 clay bombs work. I stayed out of the battle as the two began to fight. I covered my face as bombs just started going off everywhere. I looked and saw Sasuke on the ground with one of his wings gone. Sasuke did something that I couldn't really tell, and then landed on his sword. He used his lightening and got one of the wings of the dragon. Sasuke trapped Deidra with a shiruken on his dragon and it went straight to the ground. Deidra hit his bombs and boom. Sasuke used snakes to land next to me. Tobi was yelling about Deidra dying due to bombs.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked me, going back to his normal form.

"I'm fine. Let me heal your injuries." I said. I put my hands on his bare chest and healed his cuts and scratches. Deidra flew out of the rubble and was still alive.

"He just keeps coming…" Sasuke said, removing my hand from his chest. He activated his Sharingan and stood up. I stood next to him and clenched my fists. Deidra thought of the time when he first met Itachi. He started to eat clay.

"This is my most powerful attack! You're dead." He yelled. "Tobi, get out of here!" He went back as if he were going to spit at us. He spit out himself.

This is just insane. If that's a bomb too, then we are definitely done for. Sasuke grabbed my hand and started running. We jumped through tree after tree. Deidra just kept yelling at us. He clapped his hands together and the big Deidra started to inflate. Then it blew up. Sasuke kept ahold of my hand as we didn't stop. He used his Sharingan to figure out what happened; then casted a genjutsu on Deidra. He made him believe that we were annihilated due to his jutsu he used. We landed on a tree and Sasuke left me as Deidra was yelling that he won. Sasuke was in his cursed seal and then was engulfed in clay. I looked into the clay, into Sasuke's mind and tried to figure out what was going on. There were partials in his body. That means if Deidra detonates those bombs, we'll both blow up. Deidra uses clay which is earth. I'm a lightening user. I need to electrocute myself in order to stop the bombs for going off, or I'll be killed. I thought about what A told me about using the lightening armor. I closed my eyes and lightening engulfed my body. I looked up and saw Deidra detonate the bombs and nothing happened to me. I released the lightening armor and saw Sasuke and Deidra both fall to the ground. I made my way over to them and just hide while listening to the two talked. Deidra tried to use clay on Sasuke, but Sasuke used lightening to stop him. Sasuke fell to the ground and I made my way to him.

"How are you still alive?" Deidra asked, looking at me.

"I am a lightening user as well. I figured it out not too long ago." I said. I clenched my fists and looked at him.

"This time my art will win, and you will die!" He said, laughing. He stopped and looked at the both of us. He started yelling at Sasuke saying he was just like Itachi.

"I don't give a damn about this; just tell me where Itachi is." Sasuke said in a monotone voice. He deactivated his Sharingan and Deidra smirked.

"You keep underestimating me." Deidra said, ripping off the rest of his shirt, revealing stitches on his heart. The mouth on his hand began to remove the stitch and he got clay in the other hand. A tongue came out of his chest as he gave the clay to it. Okay, that's just fucking disgusting if you ask me.

"This is my ultimate art! I'm going to blow myself up. Death will make me a piece of art! An unbelievable explosion, that'll make incredible scars on earth… and finally it'll kill you two." Sasuke tried to move, but fell. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. I put his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist and we started to move.

"The explosion will cover a 10km radius! Don't think you'll be able to outrun this. Now, be frightened!"

"Anako, stop. I can save us." A big form of light started to shine on us and I gasped. We're going to die if we don't get out of here fast enough. Sasuke made the hands signs for summoning jutsu and the giant snake that Orochimaru always used showed up. Sasuke used his Sharingan to control it and it coiled around us, protecting us from the explosion. I started to panic as I felt Sasuke's arms go around my waist. I was pressed against his bare chest. Now I really couldn't breathe.

"Just relax. I've got you." He whispered in my ear.

I stiffened at his words as the he practically shielded me from the snake. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I felt my heart start to feel warm again. For I had truly missed the feeling of Sasuke's arms around me. I choked out a sob as everything around us began to settle down and the snake was uncoiled from us. I realized he used a space time jutsu. A blue haired guy appeared in front of us.

"Man, you're all beat up." He said. He looked at me. "And who are you?"

"She is none of your concern." Sasuke said. He let me go and looked at me. "You need to leave me. I will come for you another time."

He did something I didn't expect him to. I felt his lips on mine as he pulled my body closer to his. I was shocked but relaxed into the kiss and felt like the whole world stopped in its place. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, Sasuke and everyone else was gone. I looked around my surroundings and realized I was in the forest. I don't know how he did it, but he did. I sat down on the ground and started to cry uncontrollably. This wasn't fair.

* * *

_**OMG! I haven't updated in forever! The past couple of weeks have been tough! I've got loads of homework, but I am all caught up. Thank goodness! Hahaha. This by far is the longest chapter I have written. Read and review please! I really love feedback! **_

_**So yeah, Sasuke still loves Anako...**_

_**Thanks for the reviews: **_

_**leejustinemay (Thank you! Hope you still enjoy it! :))**__**StarTrail (No worries. I know what it's like to be busy!)  
StarTrail (No worries! I've been busy too. Hence why the super late update!)  
**_

_**Thank you for all the follows and favorites! I love you all! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_****WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT****_

* * *

I lost track of time as I just lay on the ground. Nightfall soon fell and I knew that it was time to get up and go find my team. I sat up and assessed my body. I wasn't really psychically injured, more mentally than anything. I heard thoughts in the distance and knew that it was my team looking for me. I stood up and made my way to where they were.

"Anako!" Naruto shouted, running over to me and grabbing me by the arm. "Why did you run off like that?"

"Why did you just disobey my orders? I specifically said not to face the Akatsuki by yourself and you just did it anyways." Master K said.

"Why didn't you come get one of us? We could've helped you." Yamato added.

"Just shut up!" I shouted, pulling away from Naruto. Everyone gasped at my sudden outburst. "I don't need anyone's help! I'm not a fucking pathetic little girl! I can handle myself! I'm not a damsel in distress! So quit treating me like I am! I don't need protection like Sakura and Hinata do! Unlike them, I made sure to get stronger so I wouldn't need the protection of anyone! I'm not like I was three years ago." I turned away from everyone and walked away from them. I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"No one said you were like that." Naruto said.

"No, it's your actions. I don't need to always be saved. I know how to fight and I know how to defend myself. So quit giving me help when I don't want or need it." I snapped.

"Do you not understand that importance of teamwork?" Master K asked.

"Yes, I understand the importance of teamwork, but Yamato has even said that we're at the age and rank where we don't need protection."

"But we can help." Naruto said.

"Quit trying to save everyone Naruto!" I shouted at him. "You don't always have to prove that you're better than everyone else!"

"Just shut up, Anako!" Naruto shouted at me. "You know nothing about me! How dare you say that to me?"

"Yes I do! Can't you see that Sasuke doesn't want to come back to the village?" I shouted back. "I understand the bonds you share with him, but he just flat out doesn't care! So why push yourself so much to bring him back. I didn't ask you to do this for me!" Naruto didn't say anything to me. He just looked down and then turned away from me.

"I can't believe you'd say such a thing to me. You know my ninja way and if that's the way you feel about me, then I see no reason for us to be friends anymore." I gasped at what he said. I clenched my fists and walked over to him. I grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him to face me. My fist connected with his face as I heard a crunch. He flew back and hit a tree.

"Alright, enough of this!" Master K shouted. "You two need to stop this right now. There is no reason for you two to be fighting. I know both you are hurt over Sasuke, but that gives you no reason to say such harsh words to each other when you don't mean them. Your anger is getting the best of both of you. Fighting and yelling at each other isn't going to solve any of this. I know you two care deeply about each other, so just stop this. Your emotions are getting in the way."

I felt tears falling down my face and I looked at Naruto. He was crying as well. I made my way over to him hugged him. He hugged me tightly and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No I sorry. I had no right to say such things about you."

"I had no right to say what I did as well." Naruto said.

"We need to be strong for each other." I said.

"We'll do this together." Naruto said.

We pulled away from each other and I made my hand green, placing it over his face. I healed his nose and we turned back to the others.

"I'm sorry for my outburst. Sakura, Hinata, I am sorry for what I said about you." I said.

"It's okay." Sakura said.

"I-it's fine." Hinata said. Both of them were crying from all the yelling and shouting.

"Let's get some rest for tonight. I have a feeling Sasuke and his group has stopped as well." Master K said. Everyone nodded and we set up a camp. "Anako, can I talk to you?" I nodded and we went away from the group.

"I'm sorry for disobeying your orders. I'm just sick and tired of being the weak one."

"It's okay. I just want to know what happened."

"The Akatsuki found me. It was Deidra and his new partner named Tobi. I made my stand against them when Sasuke showed up and saved me. I stayed out of the fight while the two of them battled it out. Once they were both done, I made my way over to the two. That shining light was Deidra killing himself. Sasuke summoned Orochimaru's snake and it protected us. When I opened my eyes, I was in the forest, with no sign of Sasuke or the Akatsuki." I said. I didn't want to say what actually happened with Sasuke.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Master K… that masked man… He's…" I stopped.

"He's what?"

"He's just weird." I said.

"Hmmm; okay." He said, nodding.

"I won't run off again." I said.

"Okay. Let's head back to the others." We made our way back to the others and I sat down.

"What happened to your cloak?" Kiba asked.

"I lost it during my fight." I said.

"Here, have mine." Naruto said, taking off his cloak and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said, putting it on. We all talked for a few, before it was time to rest. I lay down and soon was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning we were on our way. Kiba said we were getting closer and closer and sure enough I could feel Sasuke's chakra and hear his thoughts. Tree after tree our feet pounded against the branches. Kiba got a look of confusion on his face and said that Sasuke's scent was split up. I searched for his teams minds and found that the girl, Karin, is a sensor; a damn good one at that. She kept Sasuke's old clothes from battle and had another member spread them out. She's an obsessed fan girl. Hmmm. Naruto made shadow clones and they split up. I slipped out of my mind and went into Sasuke's. He was fighting Itachi and it was just one of Itachi's crow clones. He told Sasuke to meet him at the Uchiha Hideout. I left his mind as we continued. One of Naruto's shadow clones soon found Sasuke and his group. We followed Naruto and soon we came face to face with the masked man.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd find a bunch of leaf ninja way out here… And 8 on 1 isn't fair at all." Tobi said.

"He's an Akatsuki." Yamato said.

"He's not in the list that Kabuto gave us." Master K said.

"That's because I'm new to the company! Nice to meet you!"

"Don't start acting cocky yet! We haven't even fought yet!" Kiba yelled.

"Don't make any sudden movements. Just observe him for now… He's severely outnumbered, we've got an advantage." Master K said.

"You're not taking me seriously? Not cool…" Tobi said.

Naruto had made a shadow clone that tried to attack him. The Naruto clone went right through him. Ha. Just like I did. I closed my eyes and listened for the thoughts of Itachi or Sasuke. The fight had begun. I opened my mind further and found that his teammates stayed behind with Kisame. I needed to get to them. I watch as Naruto tried to fight Tobi. If I can just slip past him while the others fight him off, I'll be in the clear. I looked at the others and then back at Tobi. This breeze of cold air came by me and I got the chills. Something bad happened. I can just feel it. I shrugged the feeling off and took my chance to slip past Tobi.

"Anako! No!" Master K yelled at me.

I ignored him and continued to where the thoughts of Sasuke's team are. Clouds started to form as the rain began to pour down. I looked towards where I heard Sasuke and Itachi's thoughts and gasped. That's just insane. Lightening was going crazy. This has to be Sasuke's doing since Itachi is a fire user. I needed to make sure that I stayed away from Sasuke's team or they'd come after me. I hid my chakra as I made my way below where his teammates where. My feet pounded against the ground as I got closer and closer to the battle. The rain stopped as I felt immense chakra ahead of me. I looked ahead and gasped at what I saw. Itachi had this armor thing around him and around Sasuke was a bunch of snakes. Orochimaru took over Sasuke. Itachi's armor thing took Orochimaru out of Sasuke and sealed it in this gorge. Itachi coughed up some blood and then started talking. Being hidden, I was unable to hear what they were saying. Itachi started coughing more and this time blood was in his hand. The armor around him shrunk down. I reached his mind to find out the name of that technique. Susanoo. It's an ability of the Manekyou Sharingan. Sasuke tried attack after attack and nothing was working. The Susanoo is like s shield that protects the user. Sasuke kept trying to attack as Itachi kept advancing on him. Sasuke had nowhere to go now as he was backed up against the wall. Itachi put his two fingers out to Sasuke and then poked his forehead. I saw a smile on Itachi's face as the Susanoo was completely gone. Itachi thudded against the wall and I heard no thoughts from him. I put my head down as tears flowed out of my eyes. Itachi's gone. Rain clouds came again and I made my way out of hiding as I saw Sasuke starting to fall. I caught him before he could fall to the ground. I held him against me as he didn't say anything. He just had this blank expression his face. I made my hand green and placed it over his chest.

"Anako…" Sasuke said, looking at me. "You came back?"

"Yeah. I did." I said, sniffling and smiling at him. Sasuke started coughing and I panicked. I moved from him and made my hands green. His heartbeat started to fade and I made my hands green.

"No, no, no." I said, over and over again. "It's okay, Sasuke. I'm going to save you okay. I promise you're going to be okay!"

I felt his heartbeat start to come back and I sighed in relief. Oh thank god. I placed my hands on his chest as Sasuke laid unconscious. I needed to get Sasuke and Itachi out of here. I heard thoughts above me and looked up. The masked man sat there and just looked at us. I shielded Sasuke's body with mine and waited to see what the masked man was going to do.

"Relax. I'm not going to harm you right now. You healed Sasuke, but I am going to take you two away." He said in a normal voice. _His_ actual voice. I looked at him and suddenly Sasuke were sucked into his eye and everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. All I saw was black. I sat up and felt my hands behind my back. They're bounded just like my ankles are. I heard muffled sounds not too far from me, but I couldn't make out what the voices were saying. I struggled to get my hands free. I heard shouting and realized it was Sasuke. Tobi is there too. No, no. This isn't supposed to happen. Sasuke and him shouldn't be meeting.

"Don't listen to him, Sasuke!" I shouted as loud as I could. "Don't listen!"

I didn't hear anything coming from them anymore. I heard footsteps coming my way and I felt my hair being pulled and I was yanked up. I cried out and looked up. Tobi held tightly as I tried to get my hands free.

"I said I wouldn't harm you right now, but if you don't shut your mouth, I'll make sure to kill you." He said, in a scary voice. I tried to get out again and he only tightened his grip on my hair.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"He is in the other room. Stop struggling or I'll kill you." I shivered at his words and I knew he meant what he said. I stopped struggling and he loosened his grip, but he still had ahold of my hair. "Good girl. Now, I am only keeping you alive because I saw the healing you did. You healed Sasuke's injuries with perfection. You'll be a good asset to us, but one slip up and I'll kill you."

"You think Sasuke will let you kill me?" I spat at him. "He won't let that happen."

"That may be true, but Sasuke isn't strong enough to stop me." He said.

"Do they know who you really are? Do they know your _real_ name? You're not Madara. You're-" I suddenly felt myself being thrown into the wall. I slammed into the wall hard and cried out as I hit the rocks. I fell to the ground and coughed. Tobi walked over to me and I felt a hand around my throat. I was lifted into the air and I felt him squeezing tighter and tighter until I gasped for air.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked.

"That… Space… Jutsu…" I choked out, making up a lie.

"Hmmm. You are a smart girl for your age. I expected nothing less from the Third Hokage's daughter." He let me go and I fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. He took out a kunai and cut the ropes that held my hands together. "I'll come and get you when I am finished talking with Sasuke."

He left me and I looked in the direction of where the masked man was walking. I put my hand to my neck and tried to catch my breath. After a good 10 minutes, my breathing returned to normal and I sat up. I rubbed my forehead and untied the ropes from my ankles. I pulled my knees to my chest and placed my head in my arms. I heard talking again and this time, I decided to listen. I slipped out of my mind and went into the mind of Tobi. Instead of listening to what he was saying to Sasuke, I went in deeper into his mind to see what I can find out about him. I found a memory that caught my interest. It's the day that the nine tails attacked. I learned that he was the one who controlled the nine tails that day. I left his mind when I saw him looking at me.

"Sasuke is asking for you." He said. I lifted my head and made my way to where Sasuke was. I saw him sitting against the wall. He had a blank expression on his face as I made my way over to him.

"Sasuke…" I said, sitting down on my knees in front of him. He just kept looking at the ground, his thoughts going crazy from what he was just told. "Sasuke…"

He looked up at me and opened his arms to me. I took that as a cue to move closer to him and I did. I straddled his hips as he rested his head on my shoulder and his arms went around my waist. I rested mine on his shoulders. No one said anything, we just sat in silence. After a while, I broke the silence.

"Sasuke, do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"He did it to protect me." He mumbled in my shoulder.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." I said. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you why, but I can tell you that Itachi cared about you a lot. He did what he did to protect you." I said.

I felt warmth on my shoulder and I felt Sasuke's body shaking. He's crying. I placed my hands on his back and felt him grip me tighter. I've never seen Sasuke so… vulnerable. Well, he did lose his only family. I didn't say anything to him, I just let him hold and cry on me. Some time passed and I felt his body stop shaking. My shoulder was soaked, but that didn't matter to me.

"I'm sorry, Anako." Sasuke said.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for leaving you all those years ago. I just didn't want Itachi to hurt you, so that's why I said the things I did to you. That one day when Itachi hurt you and you got this scar." Sasuke ran his thumb over the scar on my forehead that I received long ago from Itachi. "I knew I'd never forgive myself for letting you get hurt. I never stopped loving you though." I looked down at the ribbon on his wrist and I smiled. I went to my back pocket and pulled out the Uchiha bracelet.

"I never stopped loving you either. I'll be honest, it was so hard. There were days that I just couldn't handle the pain." I said, not looking at him.

* * *

_****MATURE CONTENT AHEAD****_

I didn't get to finish because his lips were on mine. I gasped into the kiss as I felt Sasuke's hands grasp my ass. Our tongues fought for dominance as I ran my hands through his hair. I just realized that Sasuke didn't have a shirt on. Sasuke's hands slipped up my shirt and he pulled away, taking my shirt off in the process. I tried to hide my body from him, but he just pulled my arms away.

"Don't. You're beautiful."

I felt Sasuke's lips on mine again and then felt a trail of kisses going down to my neck. Sasuke kissed my neck and when he kissed this certain spot, I felt myself reacting at his touch. I felt him smirking against my skin and he bit it. I gasped and a low moan came from me. I felt Sasuke's finger tips going up my sides and I shivered at his touch. His hands went to my back and I felt him grasp my bra. I heard it unclasp and it fell to the ground, leaving nothing between our chests now. I felt Sasuke's hands move to my breasts and I felt my face heating up.

"So, so beautiful." Sasuke said, his hands needing at my breasts.

I felt his lips on mine again and I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to be as close to Sasuke I could. His lips traveled down again, but this time, they attached to my right breast. I moaned and arched my back, giving him more access as he sucked and bit. His hands came up to my left breast and he started to play with it. Soon, he switched breasts and I felt myself starting to want more. I pulled him away from my breasts and kissed him hard. I ran my hands down his chest and he ran his up and down my sides. I felt myself being pushed down and Sasuke was hovering over me. He moved from my lips and trailed all the way down to my shorts. I felt him kissing my stomach and I shivered from his lips. I felt his hands go to my shorts and he slowly pulled them down. I blushed as I felt his hands go to my underwear. This is really happening. There's no turning back now. I felt my underwear completely gone and Sasuke came back up and kissed me.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sasuke asked.

I pulled him down and kissed him. I felt Sasuke smirking and his lips traveled down again. I felt his hand going in between my legs, spreading them apart. I felt his lips on my thigh and his hands went under me and he placed them on my hips. I gasped when I felt him kiss my awaiting heat. I moaned when I felt his tongue slip in me and I gripped his hands. I squirmed around as Sasuke's tongue just kept going and going. I felt his lips on my clit and I gasped out in pleasure. I felt this sensation building up in my stomach and I gripped Sasuke's hands tighter as the sensation just kept building and building. I cried out in pleasure as that sensation exploded and I felt everything releasing. I let go of Sasuke's hands and ran them through my sweaty head. Sasuke moved back up to me and pressed his lips to mine. I could taste myself from Sasuke. I felt Sasuke fumbling with his pants and I spread my legs, giving him access. I felt his hard member against my thigh and I knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

I nodded and I could feel Sasuke's member slowly start to go into me and I closed my eyes and sucked in a sharp breathe. I felt him push further in and I felt tears welding in my eyes. Sasuke held my head and cradled it. I felt him push all the way in and I started crying. Sasuke rubbed my face and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want me to start?"

"Not yet."

After a few more moments, it stopped hurting and I nodded at Sasuke to go. He started slow at first, giving me the chance to fully get used to him. He's big and I could feel every inch. I moaned as Sasuke picked up the pace. I ran my hands up and down his back, before resting them on his shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his waist, giving him even better access. I felt his arms go around my waist as he kept a steady pace. I just moaned and moaned, enjoying the moment and feeling that I was experiencing. Sasuke brought his lips to mine and he kissed me soft and slowly. I felt the similar sensation starting to build again and I moaned into Sasuke. I felt him start to pick up the pace and I knew he was cumming soon too. I felt that sensation building and I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Yes! Yes! I'm cumming Sasuke!" I screamed as my climax came hard and cried out.

I heard Sasuke grunt as I felt his seed filling me up. Sasuke collapsed on me and we just laid there, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. Sasuke got off of me and I just laid there. He pulled me in his arms and grabbed the blanket that was laying there. He covered us and I laid on his chest, feeling it rise up and down. Sasuke moved a piece of hair from my face and he rubbed my arm.

"Sasuke…"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Anako." I closed my eyes as I listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat. I slowly fell asleep as I knew I'd been marked as Sasuke Uchiha's.

* * *

_**Chapter 13. Yes, there is sexual content. And I am sorry if it sucks. So this story is now rated M. I made the part with Naruto and Anako fighting because everyone reaches their breaking point and Anako and Naruto both reached theirs. You can only be strong for so long. **_

_**As for Sasuke seeming OOC, he just lost his brother, wouldn't you be vulnerable and just act without thinking? I know I would. He's professing his love to the girl he destined to be with. So deal with it!**_

_**Please read and review! I'd love and would really appreciate it! :)**_

_**Thanks to the reviews:**_

_**kcstacielynn (I am so glad you like this story! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! Please keep reviewing and reading! :))  
leejustinemay (Yay! I'm glad you liked the new chapter! :))  
StarTrail (A little double team action, even though she didn't do much.)**_

_**Thank you to all the follows and favorites! I love you all! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

I opened my eyes and met a chest. I looked up and saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully. I looked down at myself and felt my face start to heat up. Sasuke had his arms around me, tightly and I knew I wasn't going anywhere for a while. Closing my eyes, I remembered the night before. I can't believe I slept with Sasuke in a cave. I felt him shift and I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me.

"Hey." He said, putting his face in my neck.

"Hi." I said, blushing even more. I felt him unwrap his arms from me and stand up. I put my face in his hands as I heard shuffling around.

"You don't have to look away." I heard him say. "Besides, I'm all changed."

I looked and saw him with his clothes on. I grabbed my bra and put my clothes back on as well. My legs felt stiff and I stood next to Sasuke, wondering what was going to happen next.

"What now?" I asked, just above a whisper.

"Come with my group." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to him.

"But that makes me a rogue ninja." I mumbled.

"It'll mean that we'll be together." He said, kissing my temple.

"Okay." I said. "I'll go with you."

"Sasuke." I jumped at hearing Tobi's voice.

"What do you want?" His voice turned cold again.

"It's time we go." Tobi said.

"Alright. She's coming with us."

"Good. Another healer with be good for this team." Before I knew it, Tobi sucked us into his eye and we were in front of a cliff with Sasuke's team there.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled, running over to us. "Who is she?"

"She will be joining the group. Her name is Anako." Sasuke said.

'Who the hell does this girl think she is?! Hugging all over Sasuke like he's hers.' I heard Karin think.

"Welcome to the group!" Suigetsu said, smiling at me.

"What are our plans Sasuke?" Jugo asked. Everyone looked at him waiting for his answer. He walked to the cliff and just started thinking of all the memories he and Itachi shared together. I saw him clench his fists and I knew he was crying.

"From now on we'll be called; Team Taka and we'll have one goal. Destroy Konoha."

Well shit.

* * *

"Sasuke." I said, sitting next to him. He didn't say anything to me. I placed my hand on his arm and looked at him. "We need to talk…."

"About?"

"I can't… I can't help you destroy Konoha." I said. Silence. He turned to look at me and just nodded.

"I know you can't. Go. Go back to Konoha." He said, looking down. "I won't hurt you when we come."

"Sasuke, I-" He cut my off by pressing his lips hard to mine. I moaned into the kiss and just as quickly as it happened, it stopped. He stood up and pulled me up with him.

"I'll lead you away from the others, so there is no question as to why you are leaving." I nodded and we went back to the others. "I am taking her on a walk. We'll be back in a bit."

They all just nodded and soon we were off. I kept quiet as we jumped through tree after tree. Sasuke stopped suddenly and I knew this is where we'd bid farewell. I looked at him and just jumped on him, hugging him tightly. He held my waist and put his head in my neck.

"I'm sorry for doing this." I said.

Silence. We stayed like that until Sasuke pulled his head back and he kissed me. I set my feet to the ground and kissed him back. He pulled away from me and looked at me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." And he was gone. I wiped my eyes and made my way to Konoha. I searched the area for any enemies and found none. I saw the village nearing and I stopped at the gates. Izumo and Kotetsu looked at me and got huge smiles on their faces.

"You're back!" Izumo said.

"What happened to you?" Kotetsu asked.

"I need to talk to Tsunade immediately." I said. They nodded and took me to Tsunade. They knocked on the door and I went in.

"Anako!" She said, jumping to her feet. "Where have you been? What happened to you? Naruto and the others couldn't find you after what happened between Sasuke and Itachi."

"I was taken. By the mask man."

"I heard about him. What did they do to you?" She asked.

"They just kept me. They tried to get information from me but I wouldn't budge." I said, lying through my teeth. I looked at her closely and I knew something happened. "Lady Tsunade, something seems off. What happened?"

"You don't know…" I didn't have to ask anymore.

"I will be back in a little bit." I said, leaving her office and going to a place that I knew I was needed. Once I arrived there, I knocked on the door. I got no answer, so I kept knocking on the door until I got an answer.

"What?" Naruto snapped at me. His facial expression changed from upset to slightly better. "Anako! What happened to you? We tried to find you and couldn't." I didn't say anything, just hugged him tightly. At this point I didn't care about myself.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you found out. I'm so sorry what happened." I whispered to him. Naruto relaxed and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly to him. I felt him shaking and he started to cry.

"He meant everything to me and now he's gone." He sobbed.

"I know Naruto. I know what he meant to you." I said. "And I am so sorry."

It got quiet after that. Naruto just kept crying, unable to understand why Jiraiya had to die. I felt myself starting to get teary eyed, but I knew I couldn't be weak right now. My best friend needed me and I knew through all the sadness and pain, he was happy that I was back and here with him in the time he needed me the most.

* * *

_**I am terribly sorry. I worked all summer and that job drained me every day and I just never got around to doing this. Then my computer got a virus and had to be redone. It was just a mess. I hope you all enjoy this sucky chapter but I promise the future chapter will be better. Please be patient with me. School is starting soon and I really need to crack down on that. I will try to update as soon as I have free time! **_

_**Please still read and review! I appreciate everyone that has reviewed and sent me messages. I love all my followers and favorites! So please stick with me till the end! :)**_


End file.
